


Blowing in the wind 随风而逝

by lovesince1944



Series: The answer is blowing in the wind [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Jack is not john's son, M/M, Smuggler Arthur Morgan, Smuggler John Marston, The Last of Us AU, Young John Marston
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: John lost Arthur in the Clicker attack five years ago, and now Sadie brings him news to revenge.五年前约翰在循声者袭击里失去了亚瑟，而如今莎迪为他带来了复仇的消息。
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & John Marston, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler & John Marston
Series: The answer is blowing in the wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系有改动，比如杰克不是约翰的儿子,阿比盖尔也和约翰没有关系。

1

他们穿过河狸岩酒店的走廊，在中庭停下来，约翰走在亚瑟后面，后者端着手电筒蹲在变电器前面捣鼓：“我还是觉得不对，这种损伤不像是自然造成或者循声者的暴力行为。”

“那就说明还有别人在我们之前来过这里，放松点亚瑟，军方三个月前在安尼斯堡到圣丹尼斯的路上被火萤摧毁了两辆补给车，我相信我们不是唯一一队得到风声来找剩下资源的人。”

“达奇说这是他的‘独家消息’。”亚瑟把手电咬在嘴里，试着伸手从一栋倒塌的柜子和门之间摸到里面的开关，“而他说我们是第一个得到这个消息的队伍。”

“拾荒者，军方的走私犯，或者火萤的投机分子，谁都有可能胡乱跑到这个地方来，河狸岩以前可是北部最大的地标建筑，就算是那些自称还对旧世界艺术怀有敬畏之心的狗屁上流人都有可能跑来看一圈，何况这附近没有大面积孢子出现，我们之前查了十多遍，你担心得太多了亚瑟。”

“也许。”金发男人低哼一声，但他依然决定保持谨慎，在这样的世界里多一点这玩意儿总不嫌少，毕竟那才是保证他活到现在的最根本原因。他不像约翰，年轻他十岁的男孩总是无所畏惧，每次干活儿都好像是冒险。亚瑟手指摸到了内部的开关，他突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉，但他重新回顾了一圈到目前为止的行动都没品出什么，无论是规划路线还是情报信息都没有出错，所以等到他按下开关他才意识到出现了什么问题。“操——马斯顿，快跑！”

“什么？”

变压器在一瞬间发出巨大噪音，原本重合在一起的柜子和门在一瞬间被炸开，大量孢子从狭小空间内倾泻而出，随之而来的是在房间内密密麻麻的循声者，跟着爆炸声嘶叫着冲向了两个男人。刚刚按下去的开关过于光滑，任何一个三个月没有人踏足的地方都不该有干干净净的光滑开关，何况按照达奇所说这个地方除军方的运输车没有任何人经过，就算整个酒店的人都死光了也不该有这么多聚集在一起的循声者。亚瑟为自己一时大意而愤怒，约翰已经端起AK-47干掉了第一排冲出房间的循声者。

“这他妈是个陷阱！”爆炸声和枪声响起后他们面前一整排坍塌房间内都响起了循声者的嘶吼，亚瑟意识到有人预料到了他们的到来并且在一整排房间都设下了圈套，有人想他们死在这里。

TBC  
“往回跑！”亚瑟抽出刀捅进第一个离他太近的循声者脑子，堪堪避过一个抓向他手臂的循声者，他借着约翰的火力往后撤退了两步，新一波循声者又冲了出来，酒店房间的门不知道被谁打通了，他们要面对的不止一个房间的敌人，而是整整一排。他们来时的路是河狸岩酒店早已经坍塌的大门门缝，两个人不可能在这样数量的循声者追赶中有足够的时间撤出去，金发男人抬头看了一眼仍然挂在头顶上的巨大施华洛水晶吊灯，曾经显示这个地方财富和辉煌的金属如今甚至不如一块压缩面包值钱，但它的重量足以冲垮中庭的楼梯，重新堵住整个酒店的房间。

“摩根你他妈的想都别想！”

约翰只需要一眼就知道亚瑟在想什么，他足够了解他，他大概是世界上最了解他的人之一。约翰奋力向前冲去试图抓住金发男人的手，“我对天发誓，摩根，你只要敢把我一个人留下我做鬼都要杀了你！”

但金发男人已经掏出了他的霰弹枪，第一枪打爆了第一个循声者的脑子，第二枪借着空挡对准了多年无人保养的吊灯脆弱的挂杆，约翰大吼起来，绝望得像他年幼时跑出孤儿院看见对准自己的枪口，他更没有意识到自己的眼泪，他只听到无数循声者争先恐后冲向亚瑟的嘶叫中男人对他轻声说了一句话，“你是个蠢货，马斯顿。”，然后——

“碰！”

他一下从床上弹了起来，身材结实的金发女人在光线里露出狭长的影子，莎迪阿德勒站在他被踢开的大门前盯着他，“操，你在干什么莎迪？你不会敲门吗？”

“我刚刚敲了五分钟，没听到声音，我以为你死在屋子里了。”金发女人越过约翰的床铺，熟门熟路给自己倒了杯水，她靠在柜子上看着男人摸出一件衬衫穿上，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发。他看上去像个十天没洗澡的野人，虽然她不确定约翰是不是十天没洗澡，但他肯定十天没有刮胡子。

“我找到了个活儿。”

女人漫不经心地说，约翰没吱声，而是喝了口水，盯着莎迪要求下文。她掏出一打配给卡扔在桌上，“是个肥活儿，这只是他们给的定金。”

“他们是指？”

“哈维尔。”

“不做。”约翰断然拒绝，“哈维尔跑的跨国路线，而我绝对不想去掺和任何和墨西哥有关系的事情。”

“不是墨西哥。”莎迪解释，“哈维尔只是中间人，他不肯说卖家到底是谁，也不肯说买家，但是只要求我们把东西送到河狸岩。”

“不。”

“约翰——”

“我说了，不。”男人的愤怒从心脏最深处开始噬咬他的神经，他几乎咬牙切齿，“你知道五年前河狸岩发生了什么破事儿，莎迪，我绝对不会再去那个地方一次，而且什么东西会值钱到光是定金就是这么多？抗生素？河狸岩那种地方谁会需要抗生素？循声者吗？你指望我什么都不知道的情况下跑回那个破地方？谢谢，我宁愿饿死在这里。”

“约翰！”莎迪的怒意也上来了，他把配给卡拍在男人胸膛上对他怒吼，“我知道你在那里失去了亚瑟，相信我，我知道痛失所爱是什么感觉！而你以为我为什么来找你？因为现在只有你一个人知道河狸岩的具体情况！自从五年前那场莫名其妙的循声者爆发后那一片已经被孢子包围了五年，再也没有人踏足过那片该死的破地儿，而你知道哈维尔对我说了什么吗？”金发女人强硬地上前一步把约翰逼到床头，对着他耳朵低声说，“他说他们接收到了河狸岩发来的求救信号。”

约翰顿住了正想抠后脑的手，他盯着莎迪，好像见了鬼。

“这他妈不可能。”

约翰震惊盯着哈维尔展示给他的电波图，上面传播过来的只是稳定的跳动频率，但翻译过来后却是福尔摩斯电码中最清晰的SOS，“对方很聪明，用光调制器把电信号转变成了光信号，就使得大部分电码追踪装置无法找到它，如果不是我们最近在研究出问题的太阳能电板也不会发现这个信号。”操着墨西哥口音的男人声音又轻又快，似乎料到了约翰这个目瞪口呆的表情，黑发男人捏住显示屏的手指几乎在发抖，这他妈怎么可能，这到底是怎么回事——

他亲眼看着亚瑟在他眼前被那一堆闪闪发亮的水晶玩意儿埋在一群循声者里头，此后五年他梦里就永远重复着男人最后喊他蠢货的脸，而现在跳动在电子显示器上的SOS仿佛一块从天而降的巨大虚假馅儿饼，他脑子里的理智正在疯狂对他大叫这他妈都是假的，不会有人能在那种地方活下去五年，更不可能还能发出信号求救。

但那是亚瑟摩根，他愿意相信整个世界都为他留下了一个奇迹。

“你为什么现在就告诉我有求救信号的事情？”他的理智不假思索地问，“我知道了这件事，我依然可以选择不去帮你们送货，而自己一个人去河狸岩把这个信号的事情查清楚。”

“如我所说，约翰，这只是定金。”哈维尔似乎完全料到了约翰会问的问题，男人亮出一盒配给卡，约翰不需要看就知道那玩意儿的价值足够让他有很长时间不需要出去拼命，“你没有资源缩小信号源范围，也没有能力寻找一个转化为光信号的信息，而我们有。这就是我们为你提供的尾款，两年的配给卡还有找到这个信号源的一切所需资源。”

“我不接受。”约翰断然说，“既然你的买家在河狸岩，那么这个求救信号又是怎么回事？我怎么知道这个求救信号不是你所谓的买家搞出来糊弄我的玩意儿，我要怎么辨认你的买家？况且你们都知道五年内没有人踏足过河狸岩，那么你的买家又是怎么跑过去的？你编的故事漏洞太多了哈维尔，我可不是当年你弹个小曲就被你迷倒的婊子们。”

房间内的气氛瞬间跌到冰点，哈维尔的手下立刻掏出枪对准了约翰，莎迪则一把出枪对准了哈维尔的脑子，约翰和哈维尔对峙，后者沉默半响后轻笑一声。

“好吧，你长大了不少，约翰。这是军方的货。”

“什么？”

“你的买家是军方，他们多年前就在河狸岩设下了地下通道和补给点，那里本要修建一处研究机构，但是因为五年前那场循声者爆发而匆匆撤离，这批货物是军方所需的研究药物，他们最近正在组织最后一次地下补给收集，但没有人熟悉河狸岩的具体状况，这也是为什么他们需要你。”哈维尔的声音柔和了一些，“至于那个求救信号，信不信由你，约翰，军方没有得到任何相关的消息，这只是我们无意间得到的，而作为一个曾经给你弹过小曲的老友，一个知道你和亚瑟过去的人，我没有把这件事告诉军方，而觉得不妨把这个作为老友的馈赠。”

约翰愣住了，他蠕动了一下嘴唇，半响不知道说什么。哈维尔在他们当年拆伙后借着达奇的帮助建立了自己的走私集团，而约翰已经没有办法再继续在集团内干下去，他离开了达奇和所有老友，跟着莎迪做起了黑水区的走私小活儿，现在哈维尔重新与自己祖国建立了联系，甚至远超当年他们一起建立的一切。虽然这一切的意思是他最后和军方那群玩意儿站在了同一条阵线上。

“我……哈维尔……”

他一瞬间泄气一般丢掉了所有敌意，但怒火仍然在他脑子里熊熊燃烧，哈维尔挥了挥手所有手下都放下了枪，莎迪则上前把约翰拉到身后，伸手拿过了哈维尔放在桌上的补给卡，“这活儿我们接了，谢谢，哈维尔。”

“亚瑟曾经帮过我，”留着小胡子的男人轻声说，“你不能报太大希望，约翰，但是我给你我最好的祝福。”

“不必。”约翰在莎迪身后嘶嘶出声，“你帮着军方，哈维尔，我也是拿钱办事，我们不欠对方任何东西，你也大可不必装成为了我好。”他哽着声音转头出门，莎迪扫视了整个办公室一圈，最后对哈维尔点点头加上最后一条要求：“你们要提供枪支弹药。”

宵禁的提示铃声在整个居留区内回响，莎迪提了两罐啤酒走上楼顶，几乎入夏的气温很柔和，约翰蹲在那里抽烟。他没有烟瘾，那烟也不是什么好质量的玩意儿，但莎迪明白他只是需要点什么东西让他冷静下来。

“哈维尔以前是个音乐老师。”他轻声说，不知道是对着莎迪还是自己，女人把啤酒留在他手边，现在这玩意儿也是稀缺的硬货，在这个世界里酒精和毒药等同于黄金和生命。

“他来美国出差，然后就留在了这里，但当年他从来没有放弃过想要回去的愿望，他给我们弹的曲子没人听得懂，除了何西阿，但是当初我们都听得出那快活玩意儿里的悲哀。”他端起啤酒喝了一口，轻声哼笑，“音乐老师和现在的走私集团老大……信念能驱使一个人做很多事情，天啊，真的很多，但我不知道能不能驱使我做到这个。”

莎迪跟着他喝酒，她的脸在月光和居留区的宵禁警铃下面有一瞬间显露出苍老的轮廓：“我不知道，约翰，但我失去我的杰克的时候，我没有机会，我亲手杀了他，并确保他不会再回来，就在他的脑子上，我看着我曾经亲吻的脸庞变成一团血肉模糊的脑浆，而那曾是我的杰克。”她的哀伤一闪而逝，重新变回燃烧的怒火，“但你知道吗？如果我是你，我至少要为之尝试，这个世界上信念是没有意义的东西，但亚瑟是，你是，他曾是我认识的除了杰克外最好的男人，重点不是你的信念，不是你相信他或者或者不是，而是亚瑟可能活着，而世界上无数人没有这样的机会。”

“把他带回来，马斯顿。”莎迪一字一顿地说，她低头看着约翰，扬起的发丝在夜色里像燃烧的烟和火，某一瞬间约翰觉得她就像是传说中把死去英灵带回英灵殿的女神瓦尔基里，当她带着怒火对他说话，他就必须遵从她的话语：“我们要把亚瑟摩根带回你身边来。”

TBC


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文地理位置都参照游戏地图。

2

从黑水区到河狸岩要经过圣丹尼斯，那里在灾变前曾是东部最繁华的城市，融合了来自世界大部分不同地区的人们，甚至是一度几乎消失的印第安人。而如今那里成为了灾变后最大的循声者聚集区域，或许是因为过于靠近黑沼泽使得孢子传播无法控制，也或许是因为繁华带来的反效应，但除了胆肥的拾荒者和想到那里去收集些存留物资的人，如今已经没有人会再去那座城市。

“为什么我们不能走罗兹那边绕过去，圣丹尼斯已经废了很多年了。”莎迪问他。

“因为走圣丹尼斯最快，而且罗兹那边有不少火萤，我可不想被人发现在往河狸岩走。”约翰打开一辆车门，里面滚出个看不出年龄样貌的头骨，约翰把那玩意儿踢到一边，在驾驶座开了油箱，出人意料的还剩下了不少。

他麻利捡了个瓶子借那点燃油做了简易烧瓶，递给莎迪一个，剩下一个揣进了自己包里，他们离圣丹尼斯只剩下五公里距离，“我和亚瑟当初找到过一条穿过圣丹尼斯的路，只有我们知道，如果河狸岩那件事没有发生，我们和达奇本来准备把那条路弄成新的走私线路。”约翰说起亚瑟时带着沙哑的生涩，莎迪看他一眼没做声。他带着女人从一条高架桥岔口翻了下去，在一堆杂草中间找到了两辆对撞在一起的车辆。他费力拉开锈死的车门，赫然显露出挖空的内部和车底的一块井盖。

“当初灾变之前圣丹尼斯准备翻修排水系统，我们搞来了他们的下水道建筑底图，这是他们作废的一条，因为和高架桥的修建撞到了一起，达奇搞来资源帮我们把这块地下水道打通了。”

他掀开井盖，锈气和陈年空气的味道凶猛撞进他们的鼻子，莎迪厌恶的皱起眉，“闻起来像个停尸间。”

约翰耸耸肩，“五年了莎迪，当初这条水道是废弃的，所以应该不会有人在里面，但是现在情况没法确定。”他把刚才塞在兜里的燃烧瓶掏出来丢了下去，爆炸声响起，没有循声者的尖叫，只有灰尘从狭窄水道口被气压压出来。莎迪咳嗽两声，拿出手电别在肩膀上。

“走吧。”

莎迪用的“停尸间”显然是一种轻描淡写，废弃水道里过膝的死水因为五年没有流动和逼曳环境而滋生了大量腐生细菌，恶臭混合着渣滓烟尘的味道冲进两人鼻孔，“这条水道能带我们走多远？”

“不清楚，但是如果我们运气好，能带着我们走到圣丹尼斯边缘的公园区域，据说灾难爆发的时候居民全都逃亡到教堂区域寻求庇护，所以公园那片应该没多少出现循声者的机会，但是现在已经过了这么久，那块地方又十分开阔，我说不准会出现什么情况。”约翰艰难提着腿迈步，他尽全力不去想鞋子上沾上的黏糊糊的玩意儿到底是什么，他们绕了很久，最后约翰走到一扇看起来废弃的铁门前，先敲了敲门，又贴着门听了半天后面的动静，“走这边。”

“之前哈维尔说你长大了很多是什么意思？”

莎迪在一片沉默中突兀地问，约翰顿了一下脚步。

“你不用非得回答，我只是好奇。”

“我在灾变的时候还是个小孩，从孤儿院逃出来，半路遇上疯狂逃跑的人群和很多已经变异的人，等我好不容易才跑出城的时候那些军队拿着枪对着我，我那会儿才八岁，我对着他们说我没病，他们还是对着我开枪。我差点死了，达奇和何西阿救了我，然后我加入了他们的团队。”约翰抹了把脸，声音干涩，“五年前我和亚瑟去干活，那是我的第一票大活儿，我兴奋得要死，信心满满觉得一切都没问题，结果一切都他妈出了问题，亚瑟总是说我是个蠢蛋，我猜他说得没错。我现在都不知道到底那次发生了什么，达奇说他什么都不知道，而麦卡从那天起就不见了，”莎迪回想起她加入团队的短暂时光，那个斜着一只眼睛的麦卡贝尔总是在达奇身旁对他露出让人作呕的微笑，“我对天发誓我有一天要找到他，我要找到麦卡，我要他告诉我事实，我他妈要让他在我之前付出代价。”约翰嘴唇颤抖，无声的愤怒从瘦长的身体里迸发出来，如同长蛇嘶嘶缠绕着男人的心脏。莎迪张了张嘴，最后只是拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。穿过最后一段流着死水的水道时他们再也没有人开口，只有哗啦的水声扑打他们的裤腿。最后他们停在了一架梯子前，男人深呼吸两口平复胸膛翻滚的怒火，再开口的时候他又成了那个沉默而强硬的马斯顿，“走吧莎迪，上面去就是公园区域了。”

他们在踏上地面的一瞬间带上了防毒面具拿出了枪，四周没人，也没有循声者，只有失去人类打扰后蓬勃生长的植物在整个地区繁衍，碧绿枝丫膨胀成遮天蔽日的藤蔓，甚至还有鸣鸟的叫声回荡，那些陈旧的霓虹灯牌还在藤蔓中央无助地散发光亮，变成了唯一证明这座城市曾是东部最繁荣地区的证据，这一刻仿佛他们两个人类才是入侵了天堂的凡人，带着一身泥泞和污秽。莎迪拿着手枪跟在他身后，女人盯着地面和他们留下的带水脚印，她环顾了一眼四周倒塌的房屋，然后低声叫停了约翰的脚步。

“约翰，这不对劲儿。”

“怎么了？”

“这里一个人都没有，没有循声者，没有一般僵尸，甚至连他妈的人类尸体都没有，”女人捏紧了手里的枪，“干净得像他妈这里从来就没有人一样，圣丹尼斯是东部最大最繁华的城市，灾难发生后十米之内连人类尸体都没有？这不可能。”

话音刚落，约翰就看见了对面坍塌一半屋顶的闪光，狙击手的子弹堪堪擦过了约翰躲避的身体，他连滚两圈后避在一张倒塌一半的破旧铁椅后面，莎迪在另一边的水池对着他大喊：“我们被他妈的卖了！”

一队人马从原本空旷的四周冲了出来，一梭子突击枪子弹打在莎迪当做掩体的水池瓷砖上，女人根本抬不起头还击，约翰算了算空挡翻身开枪，冲向他们的人没有完备的军用装备，也不像他们这样是走私团伙，拾荒者更不会大量聚集在一起。约翰分神观察了一眼被他打中男人的胸甲上露出的狗牌，感到一阵牙酸——火萤。

这是一场埋伏，毫无疑问，对方的人数和火力都远超他们两个人，但到底是什么人把他们卖了？哈维尔吗？可是哈维尔为什么要把他们卖给火萤？难道他为了吃军方的回扣已经开始和火萤合作然后准备把罪推给他和莎迪？但是哈维尔不知道这条密道，更别说在这里设下埋伏，而且他们手上到底是什么药物重要到让火萤出动一个小队甚至还有狙击手来抢夺？

约翰隐约感到自己陷入了一场巨大的争斗中，但此时此刻最重要的不是搞清楚这些，而是想办法拿命跑出这破地儿，明显这块地方之前被火萤清理过一遍，否则他们也不会如此肆无忌惮在空地上对他们发动攻击。约翰狼狈看一眼莎迪，女人已经开始和第一个对他开枪的男人肉搏，他们没有多少时间，如果不想个办法冲出去就他们俩就得交代在这里。

他摸出之前做的最后一个简易燃烧瓶，循声者的嘶吼声已经从遥远的地方传进他耳朵，说明这里并不完全安全，对方只是在赌一个速战速决的时间，只要他们能够拖住火萤一段时间，等到循声者加入战局，他们就还有机会逃出去。

“莎迪——躲开！”

他用尽了最大声音希望对方能听到他的叫喊，然后把燃烧瓶扔向了倒塌的房屋，短暂爆炸后多年没有管理的屋子倒塌一半，约翰确定那就是刚才那个狙击手所在的屋顶，隆隆的巨大声响吸引来了更多循声者的尖叫。

向他们包围过来的火萤反而更迅速地冲了过来，摆出一副已经不管会不会受伤的拼命架势只管抓住他们，约翰暗骂一声，他反应慢了一点，面前男人的枪管已经对准了他的脸。

“马斯顿！”

一支箭比莎迪的声音更快地扎在了敌人的脑子上，约翰立刻翻身夺走对方没来得及开的突击枪对着对面开了一梭子，莎迪在他的火力掩护下短暂解围，滚到他身边的坍塌树木边对他大叫：“刚才那他妈什么玩意儿？”

约翰同样没搞清楚到底发生了什么，只是狼狈地抓起女人往反方向逃离，莎迪脸上露出一点痛苦的神色，约翰注意到她肩膀上一道狭长伤口。

“只是擦伤，”女人低哼一声，“我们要往哪儿走？”

“这边！”

围栏另一边传来另一声低声的呼喊，莎迪看清来人后露出了震惊的表情，缠绕的藤蔓后站着一个带着弓箭的男人，一箭又对准了不远处的枪手，他长发盘成发辫落在脑后，利落干掉一个追在两人身后的火萤。“查尔斯？”

“这边跑，围栏有个缺口！”

约翰还没想清楚查尔斯为什么会出现在这里，本能反应就带着莎迪朝向查尔斯的方向跑去，草丛隐藏下的铁质围栏下面出现了一个巨大的破口，他推着莎迪先钻出去，然后回身开枪干掉一个火萤，他顺手扯掉对方身上的吊牌，然后跟着查尔斯一路狂奔，“你他妈怎么在这里？”

“等会儿再给你们解释。”查尔斯背着弓箭，趁着火萤那边的动静拉弓解决了两个注意力不在他们身上的循声者，带着两人绕进坍塌的楼房中，灰黑泥石瞬间吞没三个人的身影。“注意脚下的陷阱。”

约翰堪堪避过脚底的绊雷，他注意到楼面上各种各样用弓箭和捕兽器设下的圈套，如果他和莎迪就这么闯进来，估计不掉一层皮也走不出去。

他们最后走进一栋彻底坍塌的大楼，但从后面看过去却能发现车库还完好无损，查尔斯为他们拉开门锁，露出整个房间的全貌。

毫无疑问这是一处地下一层的车库，头顶上就是基本全部坍塌的房屋，借着砖石瓦砾的掩护除了查尔斯展示的窄小入口，这地方没有别的出入，天花板用钢筋加固过，地面上铺着简易床铺和各种制品，从弓箭到木质陷阱一应俱全，他甚至还看见了一台功能齐全的微波炉，但没有多少枪械。

约翰扶着莎迪坐在凳子上。查尔斯打开一盏微弱的灯光检查了一下女人的伤口，“我去拿药。”

“浪费。”女人轻飘飘挥手，咬着衣袖从自己的包里摸出纱布，“给我点水洗干净伤口就行。”

查尔斯曾是团队中的猎人和侦查队员，作为一个印第安人后代，他对野外环境的敏锐程度无人可比，队伍中无数条走私道路都是他侦查出的结果，约翰并不意外他能在这个地方活下来，因为这里只有循声者，而对于一个猎人而言，循声者并不比野兽可怕多少。他们拆伙之前查尔斯同样离开了团队，约翰和莎迪曾邀请他和他们一起留在黑水区，但当时他说他并不想继续这样的走私生活，他想试图去加拿大重新开始。

查尔斯点点头，约翰在他转身取水时大声问他：“你为什么会在这里，查尔斯？我以为你早就去加拿大了。”

“没有成功。”查尔斯端来水盆给莎迪清洗伤口，女人咬着嘴唇发出嘶嘶声，“军方封锁了出境的一切私路，除非和他们合作或者交换，否则出不去。我在罗兹呆了一段时间，但那里的人太多，有太多人想要打听我之前的事情。而圣丹尼斯……这里没有人，只有那些东西。”

“哈，我算是知道哈维尔那个混账玩意儿跟着军队混的原因了。”莎迪咬着牙说，对着那一道伤口皱着眉头好像她对自己身上那块肉感到很不争气。

“你们接了哈维尔的活儿？”

“没错，军方需要的药物物资，送去河狸岩。”

“河狸岩？”

约翰发出一声叹息，顶着查尔斯震惊的眼神抹了一把脸，疲惫感突然把他淹没了，仿佛肾上腺素褪去后只剩下无尽的空洞。“哈维尔说他的队伍在河狸岩捕捉到了一个求救信号，我觉得是亚瑟。作为交换，我要去送这一趟。”

“这不可能。” 

“也许，”约翰的心脏在查尔斯断然说出不可能的时候又沉下去了一点，他更累了，现在他搞不明白的事情全部绕成了一团乱七八糟的毛线球，而他根本就没有时间也没有耐心去把他们全部搞清楚，他只感觉到嗓子发干。“但我总得试试。”

查尔斯露出一点同情的目光，从前他和亚瑟就一向相处得很好，查尔斯身上有种与人无关的亲和力，他比世界上大部分人都能分辨底线和正义。所以他知道约翰和亚瑟的一切，而他在他离开团队时没有阻拦过一句。查尔斯又问：“但你们这是什么情况？那些火萤的人又是怎么回事？”

“我还指望你能告诉我呢，查尔斯。”莎迪插了一句，“那些火萤的人到底是从哪儿冒出来的？这条路只有约翰知道，而且我不觉得我们手上的那么一点药物物资足够让这样一个小队专门设个陷阱，就为了我们两个小走私商？”

查尔斯皱起眉头，“我在两个周之前就已经发现了这群火萤，他们清空了圣丹尼斯大部分区域的循声者，但并没有影响到我的生活，所以我没有出面阻止，现在看来，他们很早就已经知道你们会来。”

“不可能，我和约翰昨天才接下的这活儿。”莎迪说，“除非我和约翰并不是他们的目标，我们手上的东西才是。”女人整理好衣袖，接过约翰递给她的水壶喝掉，“但哈维尔说这只是军队需要的基本物资。”

约翰的脑子里闪过一个理论，他顿了一下。“如果不是呢？”

“你什么意思？”

约翰翻出他和莎迪的包裹，拆开后只能看见基本的注射器械和标注着抗生素的药液。“这上面说着是抗生素，但我们谁都不知道里面的成分到底是什么，就算实际上是一碰就要挥发的生化武器我们也看不出来，而当时我们进行检查的时候使用的器械也是哈维尔的。”

“操。”莎迪骂了一声，“他要我们俩去当替死鬼。”

“那你们在送的到底是什么？”

“我不知道……能比药品更金贵的玩意儿无非就是军火，但这东西绝对不是什么易燃爆炸物，否则哈维尔才不会一句话不叮嘱就把这玩意儿交给我们。”约翰挑出一管药剂摇了摇，里面透明的液体一瞬间成为了关乎他们性命的未知玩意儿。

“但明显火萤知道这是什么。”莎迪说，“想搞清楚这个，我们只有去找能做药物检测的实验室，或者抓个火萤来问一问。有这种资质的实验室整个东部只有黑水区，如果我们现在跑回去让哈维尔发现结果就是连人带药一起死在那里，但如果去抓一个火萤，哈，搞清楚情况，现在我们都还在希望他们不要发现我们。”

原本的谜团越堆越大，约翰把脸埋在手掌里烦躁到恨不得撕掉自己脸皮，他就知道世界从不会给他留一个操蛋的奇迹，世界给他一个希望，然后把他拖进彻底的深渊里头去。他们连手上的东西来源都搞不清楚，遑论走出去咬着他们尾巴的火萤和循声者，而军方那边的意思他更想不明白，如果他们真的把药送达了，又怎么保证那不是另一个陷阱？这他妈就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

有一瞬间约翰感到疼痛，无能为力的痛苦让他想起了亚瑟，他年轻的时候天真又愚蠢，陷入想不清楚的问题时金发男人总会拍着他的后背取笑他是个傻瓜，“你的脑子不适合用来思考这些，马斯顿，你只需要跟在我后面，保证自己别死掉就行。”

他那时候的反应是像一只暴躁的小狗一样对着亚瑟龇牙咧嘴，对他“愚蠢”的评价感到冒犯，但内心深处他知道他比不上亚瑟，他永远胸有成竹，永远知道自己在做什么，为什么而做，聪明机敏的亚瑟，永远像一个保护神的亚瑟，被他的愚蠢害死的亚瑟。

“操。”约翰深呼吸一口气，努力压下心口那股汹涌的酸涩，他抬起头，对上查尔斯严肃的表情：“你知道，约翰，东部能做药物成分检测的实验室不止黑水区一个。”

“你在说什么？”

查尔斯抿着嘴唇，用一种介乎于犹豫和不安的神色看着约翰，他们一起沉默了一会儿，让约翰的脑子反应了一下他到底在说些什么，然后他突然明白了，然后他露出了一点可怜兮兮的，无助的表情。

“达奇在东部？”

TBC


	3. 03

3

他妈妈是个妓女，爸爸是个皮条客。

根据童年他父亲对他讲的故事来看，在他出生之前，他的父母曾经有过相爱的时光，但他爸爸很明显没做好措施，上了他妈，生了他，然后他妈在生下他的时候死掉了。他爸爸就从此变成了一个酗酒的皮条客，他喝很多酒，打他，或者出去上女人，留他一个人在家，甚至不在意他会不会走路。

等到后来约翰回想起这事儿的时候，他怀疑他父亲大概每一天都在希望他死掉。每天他出门去留下一个只会爬的孩子，希望家里发生一点什么意外这样他回来的时候就不会再出现一个小孩，但可惜他命太贱又太硬，硬是一个人长成了男孩。然后某一天他爸爸没有回家，约翰在沙发上等到睡着，最后门被敲响，来到他家的人是社会福利机构的人，一群没有面孔的蓝色制服男人女人像一堵墙堵在他面前，那是社会对一个人做出的第一道无可逃避的宣判。他们把一个沉默而固执的八岁约翰马斯顿带去了孤儿院，从此展开了他的噩梦之旅。

每一个孤儿身体里都储存着正常孩子不会拥有的某种能量，愤怒，悲伤，或者疑惑，这些能量一点点吞噬他们，让每一个孤儿都在某种程度上变得疯狂。他们偷东西，伤人，像是一种与生俱来的本能，他们互相谩骂，打架，偷走寄养家庭的钱和珠宝全部扔进下水道，或者拿去买一张深夜电影院的电影票和大盒装爆米花看一晚黑白电影。第二天他们被警察抓回孤儿院或者少管所，那取决于他们到底偷了多少钱，花了多少钱。约翰曾是那些孩子中的一员，但没有人想收养他，他偷过东西，打过群架，在深夜的街头发泄无处可去的怒火，但最后他还是放弃了，在十二岁的晚上从二楼屋檐逃出了孤儿院，在花费半个晚上游荡在地铁站里和一个流浪汉干瞪眼之后他遇见了第一个咬人的疯子，那个带着帽子的女人还穿着漂亮的晚礼服，高跟踩在脚下双手却已经抓向他的脸，约翰开始逃跑，然后遇见更多疯子，他们追在他身后像一条又一条锋利的影子，让他在任何一处都不得安息。

最后他快要离开了，他遇见了前来执行任务的士兵，他们端着冲锋枪就像他看过的电影里帅气的大兵们，他们会拯救世界，搞定一切造成这些混乱的人。

“后退，孩子。”但他遇见的那个大兵对他举起了枪，约翰嘴角的笑容一瞬间碎裂成恐慌，他后退，很慢，嘴里喃喃“我没有病”，他才十二岁，他想，原来死亡比他想象的离自己近得多。

但枪响后倒下的人却不是他，他双眼睁大，嘴唇发白，看着那个看上去坚不可摧的大兵倒在他脚下，他背后露出两个男人，一个人端着手枪，另一个年长些的老人向他伸出手，约翰慌张地看着那只手不知所措，而那个端着枪的人笑了一声：“你没事了，孩子，我们绝对不会向一个孩子开枪。”

那个男人穿着黑色衬衣和红色马甲，一副有些老派的奇怪打扮，而年长些的老人轻轻蹲在他面前把他抱在怀里，他只轻轻颤了一下，眼泪就顺着眼眶无声掉落下来。

他那一瞬间意识到他到底在这么多年月寻找着什么，他寻找着一个温暖的怀抱，寻找着一个爱他的人，那个起先对他微笑的男人收起枪，向他自我介绍：“那是何西阿，我是达奇，达奇范德林。”

“我不——我不想去找他。”约翰嘴唇几乎都在颤抖，“我不能去找他。”

“他不会怪你，”查尔斯试图安抚约翰，“亚瑟的事不是你的错。”

“我不能。”约翰甩出一句话，“达奇救了亚瑟，养大了他，他——他就像是我和亚瑟的家长，而我们曾付出一切只希望他为我们骄傲。”

那话没错，亚瑟曾是达奇的骄傲。当一个被惊吓过度和死亡擦肩而过的十二岁约翰马斯顿跟着达奇和何西阿回到他们的“营地”时他遇见了亚瑟，年轻又矫健的青年是美国宣传画里最完美的代表，漂亮的蓝色眼睛和金发，他穿着一件透蓝的衬衫靠在墙边，对着达奇和何西阿挑起一边眉毛。

“你们俩去捡了个小孩回来？”

那个穿着破旧兜帽衫的约翰对亚瑟这一句诧异的话语露出了凶狠的瞪视，而达奇笑起来亲昵捏了捏亚瑟的肩膀，“孩子，我们从不会让一个小孩在士兵的枪下无辜死亡。”他注意到亚瑟在达奇触碰他的一瞬间站直了身体，低垂着头也显露出一些在父亲角色前的乖顺模样，达奇又转过身向约翰介绍这个标准的美国英俊男人，“约翰，这是我的孩子（Boy）亚瑟，我希望你们能够好好相处。”

达奇说出那句话的时候仿佛是在展示一件漂亮藏品给约翰看，而那件漂亮藏品就是亚瑟，男人对约翰点点头，达奇的笑容露出了牙齿，从孤儿院四年时间里学会的察言观色让约翰立刻明白了亚瑟对达奇的重要性，但他不是很能理解，直到很多年以后他才意识到因为那时候他从没有过真正意义上的父亲，也从不懂得一个父亲对别人展示自己儿子的时候应有的骄傲之情。

“那不是你的错，马斯顿。”莎迪沉声说，眉眼之间显露出怒意，“你得停止这样的自责了，达奇从没有责怪你，就算是我们离开的时候，他只是和你一样同样对失去亚瑟而感到悲伤，如果说他更感到自责些什么，那就是他对他自己曾信任过麦卡而自责。”

但约翰拒绝回答，他只是低下头握住双手，查尔斯在两人之间来回看了两眼，叹息。

“我们没有多少时间做决定，火萤知道这里不只有他们，他们肯定会为了搜查你们两个开始地毯式搜索，我们没办法在这里藏多久，约翰，我不会对你的决定作出任何指责，但我希望你知道，达奇和你一样有资格至少得到亚瑟可能还活着的消息，不管这个消息带给他的是麻烦还是希望。”

说完查尔斯起身离开，而约翰继续坐在张并不宽敞的凳子上盯着紧握的指尖，他当然记得当他给整个营地带回失去亚瑟消息的时候达奇眼里一闪而过的绝望，而那份来自他的绝望和他自己的疼痛一齐击倒了他，让他离开了他曾一同张大了十年的人们，让他离开了他拥有的一切过去。他在黑水镇断绝了一切来自达奇或者曾经团队的消息，他有时候希望自己就那么在每一天入睡之前失去意识死去，免除疼痛和疲惫，就这样死去。但他好像身怀着另一个人活下去的意志，他从死亡边缘逃走了无数次，他从没死去，他没能死去。直到他不知道他到底是不是还想继续活着，直到他也不知道他是不是真的想要死去。曾经的伤痛逐渐不那么疼痛，而现在他又重新得到了亚瑟的消息。

他以为不再那么疼痛的伤口还是和新伤一样痛。

“查尔斯。”他沙哑地问，“达奇……他在东部哪个位置？”

查尔斯转身抄起双手，“范霍恩。”他说，“我们能在三天之内骑马赶过去。”

“我们？”莎迪诧异挑起一边眉毛，查尔斯开始收拾起他的东西，男人抓起挂在墙上的弓和正在磨的箭头塞进背囊，“亚瑟曾帮过我，我欠他人情。”

“他帮过很多人。”约翰摇摇头，“他总是帮很多人。”

“所以我们得搞清楚你们手上的到底是什么东西，到底和亚瑟火萤或者军方有什么关系。”查尔斯扔给约翰和莎迪一人一把弓，“我希望你们俩还没有忘记怎么射箭。”

教约翰射箭的人是亚瑟，其实教亚瑟一切的人基本全是亚瑟。他教他开枪，用刀，带他外出寻找补给，每次他干活儿回来还会给约翰带点零碎的小东西，有时候是一把蓝色玻璃石头，有时候是两张他画的蜥蜴速写，他甚至给约翰带回来过一把匕首，手柄上刻着一头幼狼。

“我不是个小孩了！”约翰跺着脚对他吼，因为亚瑟始终不肯带着他一起出门，“我知道怎么照顾好自己！”

“但你明显还不够照顾我们后背，约翰尼（Johnny），而且你确实只有十五岁，做个乖孩子去读一下何西阿留下的那堆书，不然就把你自己的一堆脏衣服洗干净。”亚瑟在他身边擦脸，他脸上留下一道穿过楼房时被钢筋刮破的伤口，伤并不严重，但如今抗生素已经是稀缺的玩意儿，一个处理不好结果就是破伤风在一个周之内把他弄死在一张破床上。

约翰跺着脚不肯走，紧张盯着青年草草擦干净伤口就离开，小孩一个咬牙翻出柜子里的酒精就往亚瑟脸上擦，亚瑟一个下意识躲开问他要干什么。

“清理你的伤口！破伤风会死人的！”约翰叫起来，亚瑟立刻安静下来，甚至露出了一个有点古怪的微笑，被那个笑容盯着的约翰不知为何又开始感到恼怒，他小心用纸巾擦干净亚瑟的伤口，青年嘶嘶两声，却还配合地蹲下了一点。

“男孩们。”约翰像是被惊到一样差点原地跳起来，转头看见何西阿在门口对他们两人微笑，“我看我打扰可一个男孩间的亲密时刻。”

“你当然打扰了，何西阿。”亚瑟笑着回答，约翰不知道他这句话到底是玩笑还是真话，于是他只能狼狈地逃出屋子。

亚瑟教他弓箭的时候约翰十三岁，他在射击上有某种奇妙的天赋，枪支在他手上像是玩具，而弓箭他同样进步神速。

“循声者们会跟着枪声找到你，子弹也是稀缺玩意儿，所以在外能不开枪就不开枪，而弓箭在远距离观察到循声者的时候能派上大用场，这东西的杀伤力十足，并且循声者无法找到你。”亚瑟捏着约翰的肩膀为他纠正姿势，男孩的身体纤细得几乎和他手上的弓没有差别，亚瑟的手掌温暖的要命，从他肩膀一路滚到他背脊。

他射偏了。

他们在查尔斯的地方休息了一个晚上，第二天凌晨离开了圣丹尼斯，查尔斯带着他们走了另一条道路——他用居住在这里的时间打通了许多看起来已经坍塌的房屋内部，他们就不用再冒险在街道上露头。

“我昨天没来得及问你，查尔斯，你怎么知道达奇在范霍恩的？”约翰在赶路的间隙问道。

“你以为我的补给从哪儿来的？圣丹尼斯虽然留下了很多东西，但是有些地方的危险性也大到我没法只身深入。”查尔斯解释，“范霍恩是离这里最近的居留区之一，所以我去那边找人做了交易，遇上了达奇，不知道是好事还是坏事。”

“怎么说？”

“当时他正在和军方来往，达奇……他的客户对象有点太广了，而且我觉得他和军方的人有矛盾，说实话，我有点担心他的状况，但是他用他一贯的‘达奇’风格迎接了我并且保证他不会有事，但是……这也不是我能多嘴的事情。”

“他很久以前就想要拓展业务。”约翰低声说，“也不知道如今他拓展得成不成功。”

“相当成功，约翰。如今范霍恩到黑港监狱都有他的势力范围，或者说你理解成他一个人基本已经在东部建立起了人际网也没问题。”

“该死，”莎迪接嘴，“看来我们在西边呆的太久了。”

查尔斯轻声笑了一下，仿佛不赞同莎迪的话，“或许这也是好事。”

他们从半塌的楼房间赶过圣丹尼斯的教堂，如约翰之前所说这里曾经有大量人口聚集，遍布地面的尸体和循声者低低的嘶鸣从远方角落里传来，莎迪注意到地面上被藤蔓几乎完全遮挡的军装和只剩下扯断的半只手臂的尸体。

她瞪大了眼，语气里几乎透露出恐惧：“这里……军方在这里进行过屠杀？”

“有人想从黑沼泽乘船去黑港监狱，那里资源丰富，感染程度几乎为零，并且有足够安保措施和自给自足的生产能力。”约翰并没有停下脚步，他和亚瑟曾对圣丹尼斯做过几乎无孔不入的盘查，说几乎是因为即使到现在他也不知道五年前意外的真相到底是什么，但他确实知道这个地方曾经发生的一切，“但军方不可能答应，本来这里设置了哨口，直到有一小撮忍不下去的群众对着这些士兵丢了一发燃烧瓶，嘭，大屠杀。死在这里的成了尸体，活下来的——你看见了，沼泽里那一大群循声者。”

“而达奇甚至还能影响到那边那个黑港监狱？操。”莎迪摇了摇头，“我越来越不想待在这里了。”

他们没有在圣丹尼斯待太久，五十个小时之后他们就停在了范霍恩居留区墙外，军队的哨站就在正前方，查尔斯下了马，领着莎迪和约翰绕到了居留区外一座不起眼的矮房边——这座矮房外什么都没有，也不可能有任何活物，但伫立的砖石屋子看上去却异常崭新，没有一点遭受损伤的样子，就算是在一个居留区外，有一座崭新的砖房也显得太过诡异了。

果不其然，当他们靠近的时候约翰引以为傲的枪手眼力让他注意到了砖墙间细密的小孔，起码有十架半自动突击枪正从那几个漆黑小孔里对着他们三个，只需要一秒不到就能把他们打成筛子。一瞬间约翰心里闪过对查尔斯的怀疑，因为他甚至没有问清楚到底怎么找达奇。

“我们来见达奇范德林。”查尔斯在他理清自己的怀疑之前率先开口，他没有举起双手，也没有表现出要去拿自己武器的姿态，“我们需要他的帮助。”

“范德林先生从不免费提供帮助，而你们不像是出得起价的人。”

屋子里的人出声威胁，约翰只感觉到那排枪口离自己又近了一点，而莎迪则站了出来，“我们是他的老友，至少让我们见上他一面。”

“他没时间。”威胁他们的人继续说，“如果你们够聪明，从这里滚开回你们不知道哪儿来的破地方去，否则我们不会打偏。”

约翰最后叹了口气，上前一步站在查尔斯和莎迪之前，他能感受到那排枪口跟着他的动作移动，他已经捕捉到了上膛的枪声，“告诉他约翰马斯顿来见他了。”

他在说出这句话的时候一瞬间想嘲笑自己，因为这样的话就像是他留在黑水镇的时候和莎迪一起看的老牛仔片里寻仇的台词。但他不是寻仇，他甚至有一点手足无措，因为他想不到他到底要怎么样再去面对他如父如兄的救命恩人，更不知道要怎么面对世界上第二个和他一样挂念着亚瑟的人。

砖房里的枪支没了响动，而那扇劣质木门被人打开，就像十二岁的约翰第一次见到他的那样，达奇穿着黑色衬衣，腰间别着一把左轮，他先惊愕地看着约翰，仿佛站在自己眼前的人是个鬼魂，约翰同样僵在原地，手指在半空中不上不下的卡住。接着达奇对他张开了双臂。

“我的天啊，约翰。”男人把他按进了一个像他十二岁晚上一样的怀抱里，在他耳边闷着声音对他说：“见到你太好了，我的孩子（My boy）。”

TBC


	4. 04

4

拥抱过后，达奇立刻带着他们走进了那件窄小的砖房，约翰这才有精力打量起整个屋子的内部结构，事实证明他的想法一点没错，这座砖房内部铺满了防弹材料，简直就是一座加装了轻型突击枪的军事堡垒，他抬头在阁楼上看见一座架好的重型机枪，如此火力加持就算来三个让他和莎迪狼狈逃窜的火萤小队也就是一分钟的事情。他不禁想问问达奇到底从哪儿搞来这么多子弹，但一旦细想又有种让他不寒而栗的不安蔓延而出，于是理智让他保持着闭嘴。

达奇掀开地板露出下面一扇厚重的圆形防弹门，扭开后领着三人进入了一条地下通道，类似于他和亚瑟在圣丹尼斯弄出的那条的建筑方式。达奇意识到他的目光，对他露出了笑容：“我按照你和亚瑟当年给我的建议修建的这条道路，事实证明你们永远都是我最聪明的手下。”

约翰意识到这条地下通道四通八达，达奇领着他们的经过的也只是其中之一，他一边试图记下弯弯绕绕的录下，一边不禁猜想其他道路通向什么方向，甚至有些路段上还有人端着枪把守，这样巨大的工程量绝非一个单纯走私集团能够建立起，约翰为达奇的势力到底延伸到了什么地步感到不寒而栗。他们最后登上一座小型电梯——该死的，达奇居然有资源在地底下建一座电梯——来到了一间并不简陋的房中，约翰观察了一下屋内的装饰，一如既往的达奇风格：略显夸张的旧时代艺术品挂在墙上，桌上架着一架他熟悉的老式留声机，曾经他们还是一个团队的时候达奇总喜欢搜集各种唱片放在那架留声机上，他几乎是听着那里面的音乐长大。最后他看见了达奇桌上的照片，达奇，何西阿和年轻的亚瑟摩根坐在一起，看着他露出严肃的神情。

约翰一瞬间又开始感到不安，仿佛自己是个做了错事最后被抓包到家长面前的小孩，他一时间不知道如何开口，好在莎迪替他省去了这个麻烦：“达奇，我们需要你的帮助。”

“你们永远会得到我的帮助，”达奇微微点头，“只要在我的能力范围之内。”

“我们需要做一次药剂检测，手上的货和卖家所说的不一样，而且这件事牵扯到了亚瑟，我们觉得你有知情的必要。”

“什么？”

约翰注意到达奇在听到“亚瑟”两个字之后眼中难以掩藏的错愕，男人瞬间起身走到他们面前，急切的威压扑面而来。“亚瑟怎么了？”

“达奇，他……他也许还活着。”约翰虚弱地回答，感到另一阵新的疼痛和愧疚，亚瑟的名字在他舌尖上跳动，让他吞不下去也吐不出来，“卖家给了我们一条消息，来自河狸岩的求救信号。”

“这……我的天哪。”达奇几乎跌跌撞撞地后退了两步，男人撑着桌子目光慢慢扫过他们三人，最后落在约翰身上，后者在男人震惊而错愕的目光中瑟缩了一下，他在达奇面前永远像一个手足无措的十二岁男孩。“那你们来这里做药物检测是为了什么？”

“我们带着药半路被火萤袭击了，卖家告诉我们手上的东西只是基础药物，但是那不必要出动一整个小队连带炸药和狙击手提前设一个陷阱就为了堵我们这种小小的走私犯，”莎迪沉声解释，“并且那条道路是当年只有约翰和亚瑟知道的，如果这件事和我们手上的药或者亚瑟没关系我打死都不相信，达奇，我们现在需要你的帮助，看在亚瑟的份上——”

“该死的我当然会帮你们！”男人拔高了声音，却紧紧盯着约翰，“可你们为什么不早点来找我！约翰，我的孩子，你这么多年杳无音讯，我甚至差点以为你死了！”

约翰更加感到手足无措，他缩了一下肩膀，感到热流弥漫过脸颊，“我……我只是很抱歉。”他低着头说，身上每一条肌肉都像是没有了力气，“我只是没办法来见你。”

达奇把约翰拉进又一个猝不及防的拥抱，“你是个蠢货，约翰，亚瑟说得一点没错。我从不怪罪你，你也从没有任何值得怪罪的地方，你是我唯一一个活下来的孩子，约翰，你不知道我有多么想念你。”

他这一年已经二十五岁，距离从孤儿院逃出来差点死在军队枪下已经过去了十三年，距离达奇把他带回“家”已经十三年，但在达奇的拥抱里他又想要哭泣，那种冲动一阵一阵顺着脊椎冲刷他的神经，最后让他咬着牙把自己埋进了达奇的肩膀，他曾经为之奉献一切忠诚的男人。

达奇并没有食言，他安排给他们三人休息的房间后给了他们一人一份假证件，保证在范霍恩区域内能够自由行动，莎迪去医务室重新处理伤口，然后达奇就带着约翰和查尔斯去了，用他的话来说，他的私人实验室。事实证明那个私人实验室是之前约翰好奇的四通八达地下通道的其中一处终点，门口站着两个端着冲锋枪全身武装的男人，其中一个带头盔的看了一眼约翰，那人让约翰感到有一点眼熟。但他没时间去想这些，实验室内总共只有三个人在忙碌，说明来意后其中一位年轻的研究员拿走约翰手里的“抗生素”，去进行离心机的第一步检查。

“我们大概需要等上一段时间。”达奇，眼光不离约翰，“孩子，为什么不找个地方好好和我说一说你这些年经历的一切呢。”

那个给莎迪清洗伤口的女孩有点毛手毛脚，力气大得让金发女人忍不住嘶了一声，女孩小声道歉，低着头急急忙忙更换纱布，莎迪注意到她有一头乱糟糟的红头发，既殷勤又有点笨手笨脚，她本意开个玩笑：“为什么达奇会让一个没什么经验的小丫头来这里工作？”却看见女孩更深低下了头。

她忽略了莎迪的提问，收拾好药品慌忙离开房间，莎迪龇牙咧嘴活动起肩膀，正在奇怪女孩的去向，门外传来细细密密的交谈声，不大，却足以引起女人的好奇。

“监狱那边来了多少人？”

“反正不够，那些小孩连端枪都不会，也就只能在这里干点事。”

“我们当初可不是这么同意的……”

莎迪听不懂他们到底在说些什么，但直觉告诉他绝对不是什么好事儿，可是目前他们也绝对再负担不起掺和进更多奇奇怪怪的事情里，于是她坚决离开了医务室，决定到外面呼吸一下新鲜空气。

所有居留区都没有什么区别，破烂房屋和人烟稀少的街道，路上一个接一个的检查口，就算达奇告诉她一切放心她也并不打算去触霉头，越少人知道他们来了这里越好。但让莎迪感到奇怪的是范霍恩的军方部队似乎格外多，从巡逻小队几乎一支接一支的数量上就足以看出，还有哨站架起的重型武器数量也远超黑水区，这感觉很奇怪，但她希望这一切不要和他们扯上关系。

好在查尔斯在这时候找到了她，告知她药物检测已经完成，但男人脸上的表情反而没有轻松半分，他一言不发带着莎迪绕回了达奇的地下研究室，做检查的科研人员言简意赅对着他们扔下一个重磅炸弹。

“我们不知道这里面到底是什么，但绝对不是抗生素。”

莎迪第一反应是看向约翰，后者嘴唇震惊地微微张开，半响憋出一句：“怎么会？”

她猜得出他脑子里现在必定一片混乱，因为这意味着从一开始哈维尔就欺骗了他们，连带着关于那个求救信号也一样可能是假的。达奇这样强度的实验室甚至检测不出这玩意儿的具体内容，那么这东西的就绝不可能是单纯的“军方需求基本物资”，加之军方还有人在河狸岩等着他们，那么这个陷阱的构成就已经显而易见——但这就又引出了新的问题：为什么从一开始军方就会想要对他们下套？甚至能得到哈维尔的帮助？

“我们的意思不是这玩意儿是什么生化武器，不，这东西不是，我们能检测出部分内容物，但都是抗生素的基本化合物，除此之外里面还有某种我们从没见过的新化合物，我们确定不了来源，但这玩意儿的功效绝对不再是抗生素。”

“这……”约翰张开嘴，又闭上，他举起手靠在墙上抹了把脸。一时间他不知道应该说些什么，因为这比他想象的任何情况都要糟糕，“操。”

“你们都惹上了什么事情？约翰？”达奇同样一脸凝重，老人挥手示意科研人员销毁试剂，约翰被他搂住肩膀，“我不……”他摇摇头，脱力感顺着脚尖而上，“我不明白。”

“我们得搞清楚下一步要怎么做，约翰。”查尔斯坚定地说，“如今来看河狸岩是个再明显不过的陷阱，而你手上这玩意儿明显是火萤和军方都想要的东西，我们不可能再继续往河狸岩走，除非搞清楚到底发生了什么。”

“你们可以留在这里。”达奇说，“虽然我不能保证你们不会被追查到，但短时间内我可以为你们提供绝对安全的环境。”

“不，那没什么屁用。”莎迪咬着嘴唇，“现在我们不能去联系军方，也不能回去质问哈维尔，除非像我之前说的那样，抓个火萤来问清楚，那他妈才是最简单的。”

“你准备去哪儿找火萤？‘你好，我是你们要抓的对象，但我真的很好奇你们为什么要抓我因为我也不知道我到底搅和进了什么事情？’天啊莎迪，火萤和他妈军队没什么差别。”约翰暴躁地跺了跺脚，他们现在走进了死路，火萤，军方，还有循声者，虎视眈眈三方盯着他们的命，可直到五分钟之前他们甚至没意识到自己被盯上了？

“也许……”达奇迟疑地出声，三人立刻一同看向了他，“我也许能解决火萤的问题。”

莎迪挑起一边眉毛，“你的生意做得果然很大，达奇。”

“走私犯的生存准则，孩子，永远看着给钱最多的人。”达奇毫无羞愧感地耸了耸肩，他叼上一根雪茄，没有人愿意在这个时候提醒他在这样的地方见明火真的很容易引发火灾，“我其实认识那么一两个火萤，也许你们你能够去进行交涉。”

约翰睁大了眼，他盯着达奇，感到小腹沉甸甸掉进了大腿里，“谁？”

“我们有定期的物资交换合约，从两年前就开始了，对方会在黑港监狱的港口和我们进行交易，然后带到鬼知道什么地方去，而下一次物资交换的时间就是明天。”

“你疯了？”约翰差点喊破音，“黑港监狱是军方的地盘！”

达奇却毫不在意地咬了一口雪茄，伸手掸掉肩膀上并不存在的灰尘，“这么说吧，我在黑港监狱……有某些朋友。”

约翰盯着达奇：“你在和军方做交易。”用的肯定句。

达奇没有回应这句话，他只拍了拍约翰的肩膀，“我们会保证明天黑港监狱的港口清空，不会有任何军方的人在场，距离范霍恩和监狱都是十里的距离，而你们能够在我的担保下去和我的火萤朋友进行确认，如果一切都是一场来得及挽回的错误，那么我相信一切都不会有问题。”

说实话，约翰不喜欢达奇现在的口吻，就像从前，每一次他提出某些过于不切实际的想法或者过于理想化的计划时就会出现这样的口吻，约翰曾在孩童时期像个狂热信徒一样相信达奇这样的话，但是那时候有何西阿，还有亚瑟，他们一个人能够把达奇最天马行空的想法落到纸上，而另一个人能从纸上弄到现实里。

但现在他们没有何西阿也没有亚瑟，只有留下的约翰马斯顿。

所以他没法说不。

“你会吃亏的，达奇，”他焦急地说，“火萤和军方，你觉得你能够把他们两边玩弄在股掌之中，或许你现在确实能够做到，但未来呢？以前何西阿还在——”

“别和我说何西阿。”达奇斩钉截铁地打断了他，一瞬间他熟悉的那个有点圆滑的沉稳老人变成了另一种更加黑暗的东西，让约翰心中一颤，“何西阿已经不在了。”

他闭上了嘴，嗓子里卡住某种巨大得难以吞咽又让他嗓子隐隐发痛的东西，他低下头，知道他们没有任何选择，“你明天什么时候带我们过去？”

“我不会和你们一起去，约翰，我需要待在这里，”达奇轻笑一声，像逗弄那个十二岁约翰一样摸了摸约翰的头顶，“你们只需要带去我的名字，然后相信我，一切都在我的计划里。你相信我吗，孩子？”

达奇低下头，笑容和约翰十二岁时候的样子逐渐重合在一起，他当然想说相信，他确实相信，因为他不知道除了达奇他在这个世界上还有谁能相信，或许还有亚瑟，但是他不在了。

可他说不出话，那块堵在他嗓子里的东西还在逐渐膨胀，就像块发胀的面包让他开口也嫌难受，最后他只沉默地点点头，温顺又坚定。

TBC


	5. 05

5

约翰十五岁的时候，整个队伍搬到了马掌望台，那里曾经是一座湖区城市，以秋季肥美的鲑鱼湖鳝吸引来大半个美国的顾客，灾变前那座城市保留着落后而原始的生存方式，灾变后临近水域也让这座城市无法被铜铁钢墙围起来。于是这座城市成了大部分走私客的聚集地，达奇变得谨慎万分，时时刻刻要注意着整个团队的人。他甚至不允许约翰在没有人陪同的情况下出门，而导致的结果是一个几乎被逼疯的青春期小孩马斯顿。

他像一条被闷过头的狗崽子，在屋子里撞来撞去寻找出路，打扰了玛丽贝斯的阅读，惹得格里姆肖女士对他露出严厉的表情，就连何西阿也摇摇头，又给他扔来一本他并不喜欢的书。虽然他没有真的对达奇和何西阿生气，他真的没有，他只是希望他再长大得更快一些。如果他再长大一点，亚瑟也许就不会永远把他当成一个小孩，如果他再长大一点，也许他就能保护亚瑟，达奇，还有所有人，但他不够大，他只有十五岁，该死的，年幼的，十五岁。

“你在屋里呆了多久了？”他冷不丁听见亚瑟在门口叫他，男人穿着一件厚实的夹克靠在门栏上，似笑非笑看着焦躁的小孩，约翰不做声，只撅起嘴，他控制不住。亚瑟明白了，年长的男人笑起来，声音粗糙又轻快。

“走吧，马斯顿，我们出去逛一逛。”

约翰想问他去哪儿逛？整个居留区因为没法在湖边建起防护栏而增加了更多巡逻队伍，路上的关哨简直是一层完了再加一层，但他不知为什么一点也不想发出声音，于是他低着头耸着肩膀跟在亚瑟后面，盯着男人的脚印和宽他一倍的肩膀。

亚瑟比他高得多，宽得多，就算何西阿说他的生长期已经开始，每天都要吃个四五顿，他还是只显露出瘦长的男孩影子，就像是一团皮肉被硬生生拉出了四肢，让他走路都不协调。何况物资紧缺的现在，配给也不都是些富含营养的东西，他总是需要仰起头才能看见亚瑟，看见他的脸，还有那双惊人美丽的蓝眼睛。

他们走了或许十分钟，或者半个小时，约翰一路上只顾着看着亚瑟的后背出神，他平时并不如此，达奇和他自己的孤儿院生活教会了他要时刻记住走过的道路，但是和亚瑟在一起的时候他好像很容易分心，盯着他夹克绷开的一条线，或者他后脑没有修剪干净的金色发茬。可他并不担心。

最后亚瑟带着他绕出了城，约翰忍不住猜测这是不是他和查尔斯最近探查出的新一条线路，他瞄了两眼男人带着他走的方向，前面却只有湖泊。

“我们要去哪儿啊？”

亚瑟低沉地笑起来，这样的笑声总是让约翰心里一紧，他转身捏住约翰肩膀把他“拎”到面前：“你以为我要带你去哪儿？总不会把你卖了。”

“卖了”这个词一瞬间让约翰闭紧了嘴巴，虽然知道亚瑟又在拿他开玩笑，但他还是感到浓重的不安，小孩绷起肩膀摇了摇头，亚瑟问他：“你能看见什么？”

“……水？”

“当然，你不是个瞎子，马斯顿，你猜我带你到水边来干什么？”

男孩仿佛突然灵光乍现，肩膀一伸一缩挣脱开亚瑟的手掌差点跳脚，“你不能再教我游泳了！”他涨红了脸，又有点底气不足的样子，补上一句：“何西阿说了不让你教我了！上次你差点淹死我！”

他还没喊完后脑勺就被结结实实糊上一巴掌，亚瑟好气又好笑地盯着约翰：“你就只能想到这个？放心，我才不会干出让你去何西阿那里给我告状的事情。顺便你可是我见过第一个在潜水区都能被呛个半死的蠢货。”

愤怒和羞耻又一次让约翰说不出话，他后退了一点，远离亚瑟那只宽大的，包住他后脑勺的手，“那你带我来干什么？”

亚瑟不知道从哪儿摸出两根鱼竿——他提前在这里藏着的？

“钓鱼，见过吗？”

他当然见过，虽然灾变前他的生活大部分都在街头和孤儿院徘徊，但他至少拥有常识，亚瑟朝他过于愉快地晃了晃手里的鱼竿，约翰警惕十足地和男人对峙。

“来吧强尼，我没打算欺负你。”亚瑟干脆不管男孩，在湖边选了个位置就开始熟练地上饵撒杆，他脱了那件夹克外套，露出包裹着宽阔肩膀和腰身的蓝色衬衣，约翰的视线闪烁起来，男孩盯着亚瑟的肩膀，又看向他的腰——他控制不住，像一个荷尔蒙过剩的十五岁小男孩——然后脸红地收回目光，挠着脸颊蹲在了亚瑟身边。

“蚯蚓吸引湖鳝，下雨天之后在地里就能找到。而太阳鱼更喜欢农作物碎片，但那玩意儿现在难找，如果你想的话还可以用蟋蟀试试，运气不错的话能钓上狗鱼，当然，前提是你得足够耐心。”亚瑟并没看约翰一眼，只是眯着眼睛注意他鱼漂的动响，又解释给男孩听，约翰手指有一搭没一搭抠着靠近湖岸边潮湿的泥土，手指甲里沾上脏兮兮一层泥巴。他学着亚瑟的样子试着给鱼竿上饵，但那只在他手指缝里扭来扭去的蚯蚓像个混球挂不上勾。

“来，要这样。”亚瑟的影子突然罩在约翰身上，温暖的手掌也收拢在他的手腕上，亚瑟捏着他的手指去捉那只在半空中不上不下的蚯蚓，男人从背后罩住他，呼吸温暖地扑在约翰的脖子上。

他几乎要原地跳起来，像是被烫到脚，或者被烫到手，他全身僵硬起来，他不明白这种仿佛应激反应一样的动作到底是怎么回事。而亚瑟仿佛一点没有感觉到，年长的男人凑得更近，他的呼吸就在约翰耳边，而他的嘴唇几乎叼住了他的耳廓。

“……的鱼。”

他说了什么吗？约翰用力分辨亚瑟只剩下尾音的话语，糟糕，他记不住，但他不想让亚瑟失望。他模糊感到男人似乎想从他这里得到回应，于是他点点头，仿佛害了高烧，傻乎乎的。接着他听见亚瑟在他耳边轻笑起来，声音又低又沙哑，他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，让他一边想缩进那团温暖的怀抱里，一边想有多远逃多远。

“亚、亚瑟……”他转头想说什么，他也不知道要说什么，但是这感觉不太对劲儿，可他分辨不来。亚瑟牵住了他的手，他的手掌比约翰大得多，一个手掌就包的住他的两只手腕，牵住，暖洋洋地融化。亚瑟在他身后叹息起来，很轻的一声，像是风吹过去。

“约翰。”

他转头迎接上了亚瑟的嘴唇，贴在他嘴角，吹过一个小小的吻，男人粗糙的胡须在他脸颊上留了一层小小的影子，他睁大眼睛，看见了亚瑟温柔的蓝眼睛，热气在他们之间的呼吸里穿过，约翰愣住了，亚瑟的神色黯淡下去，少有地出现了局促不安。

“抱歉——”

他没让年长男人说完，转过身笨拙扑上去，嘴唇落在亚瑟的脸颊和鼻梁上，亲错了地方，他第三下找到了男人的嘴唇，他不会接吻，所以他只是亲吻他的嘴唇。这让约翰感到自己像一个愚蠢的男孩，他尴尬抓住亚瑟衬衫，小心翼翼抬起眼皮看着他。

亚瑟对他微笑，用那种他只见过他对着林顿小姐的眼神，暖融融地掉进他的心脏。那时候他渴望又嫉妒这个微笑，而现在这个笑容属于他了。

“我……”他张了张口，他该说点什么，可他磕磕绊绊发不出声音，大概他已经红透了脸，可亚瑟的手掌捧着他脸颊合拢起来，慢慢亲吻他的眼皮。约翰呆呆的，揪紧了亚瑟的衬衫，然后——

循声者的声音从他们背后传来。

“达奇！何西阿！达奇！”

约翰风风火火带着鼻涕眼泪冲进屋子，何西阿差点被吓得从凳子上摔倒，他正想问男孩出了什么事，就看见约翰一脸恐慌语无伦次扑到了达奇身旁：“亚瑟……亚瑟带我去钓鱼，可我没注意，我没有看见，他、他……他被循声者咬了！”

男孩脸上眼泪混着汗水，手指绞在衬衫上紧张得发颤，他又犹豫着回头看着他来时的方向，手足无措的样子完全显露出青涩本貌。何西阿只觉得心里突然空荡荡的一声撞击，他用了不到一秒理解男孩话语里的含义，接着在自己都没有意识到的时候已经拔腿冲出了屋子。

而门外面站着一个气急败坏的亚瑟摩根。

“亚瑟？”

“老天啊何西阿别告诉我马斯顿已经冲回来对你们所有人嚷嚷了我被咬了。”

亚瑟嘟囔着按住头，对着何西阿摊开手：“我没有被咬，好吗，只是擦伤，那混蛋扑过来的时候我借位避开了，你看，我腰上的伤口是在石头上磕出来的洞好吗？”

亚瑟咬着牙掀开衬衫一角，下面露出一小块血肉模糊的伤口，但没有牙印，何西阿一口气提在嗓子里冒不出声音，不知道是如释重负还是心跳加速，身后门板又咣当被达奇和约翰撞开了。

达奇惊讶地看着对着何西阿露伤口的亚瑟，年长男人看了半天亚瑟又看了半天伤口，最后看着约翰，小孩用力摇头，眼泪鼻涕一起甩出去：“可是亚瑟受伤了，我明明看见——”

“马斯顿。”亚瑟打断他的话，声音里传出森森凉意，仿佛和刚才亲吻约翰的人不是同一个人，男孩一下僵住，“你要是真的这么讨厌我，也不用说我被咬了来摆脱我。”

约翰艰难地张了张嘴，他不是这个意思，他只是很担心亚瑟，很担心，因为刚才那个循声者扑向两人的时候他把约翰死死抱在怀里，翻身对着怪物开枪，而约翰在他怀里只能看见他腰上飘出的血花。他并不很会说话，从前是这样，现在也是这样，于是他干脆闭上嘴，低着头，对何西阿轻声说：“我只是希望你们能好好照顾他的伤口。”

他突然冷静地吸了吸鼻子，之前稀里哗啦的眼泪就这么打住了，约翰做了个耸肩的动作，踱着步子往屋子里走，“抱歉。”他小声说，觉得自己蠢到了家，他还是太笨了，给所有人添麻烦。达奇开始带着亚瑟去清洗伤口，后者似乎想说什么，但约翰在那之前关上门把自己扔回房间里。何西阿给他在床上放了一本漫画书，封面上画着牛仔套马，他突然觉得很委屈，然后眼泪又悄无声息地开始掉下来。

他艰难地眨了眨眼睛，疲惫和困倦在意识恢复后席卷了他，疼痛接踵而至，约翰按着胸口和腰间发出嘶哑的呻吟。

“别动，伤口会绷开，你没多少血能流了。”

那是一个他从没听过的女人的声音，有种干脆的顿挫感，约翰眨了眨眼睛扭着脖子去看声音的方向，但视觉还是一片模糊而茫然的雾。“你……”他试着说话，但灼烧的疼痛席卷他的胸口，他咳嗽起来，一杯温水送到他嘴边。

“别说话，小心点喝水。”

女人扶着他后脑的手指很粗糙，是一双拿过武器的手，他温顺吞掉玻璃里的水，里面似乎被女人加了药，疼痛变得轻微很多。他喘了一会儿，终于有力气开口，“我在哪儿？”他又去找说话的女人，现在他看清楚了。“你是谁？”

那个女人坐在他不远处，一头黑发扎在脑后，有一双有神的绿色双眼，在昏暗的灯火下面仿佛鬼火燃烧，显露出森然的姿态，她皱起眉，伸手做了一个安抚的姿势：“我叫阿比盖尔，你还记得些什么？”

阿比盖尔，这是一个陌生的名字，他绝对从没听过，他又顺着女人的问题去想他的回忆。头立刻痛起来，刚才被药物压制的疼痛仿佛全部聚集到他的神经里，莎迪和查尔斯放大的脸，火萤聚集在一起对他们开枪，对方听见他们手里药物的时候震惊的神色，还有那个名字……

然后，然后，然后约翰记起了一张脸，一张在五年的日夜里折磨他每一个梦境和每一片记忆的脸，肮脏的金发和一高一低的眉毛，眼睛一边凸出一边正常，“马斯顿，愚蠢的小马斯顿，摩根最喜欢的小男孩。”麦卡对他笑着露出森森白牙，枪管顶在他胸口，他拼命反击，愤怒在血液里沸腾着嘶吼，“我要杀了你，麦卡，我他妈的要杀了你——”

麦卡反而大笑起来，仿佛听见了世界上最好笑的笑话，男人对着他挤挤眼，贴的很近，连带着枪管也顶在他的心脏上，像是要分享一个小秘密般亲昵：“你现在还是不明白是不是，这一切——”他夸张的比划了一下，“你真的觉得你能够相信达奇？”

约翰睁大了眼，枪声响了。

TBC


	6. 06

6

“发生了什么？”

“我记得我们去了黑港监狱的港口。”

“我不相信这一切。”莎迪皱着眉低声喃喃，“这太好了。”

约翰瞥了一眼女人，他们走在物资交换的队伍最后，前边的人们举枪注意着四周动向，而中间护着一车马拉的食物和药品。他们一路上几乎没有遇到任何阻拦，仅有几个落单的感染者被达奇的人利落解决，相比之下仿佛他们几个人就像一队来观光的旅客，莎迪那种常让约翰不能理解的敏锐直觉——她称之为女性的第六感——让她整个人都紧张起来，她手指压在枪套上，凑到了约翰身旁。

“你觉不觉得前面那个人有点眼熟。”

莎迪抬了一下下巴，约翰顺着她的目光看见了一个全副武装的士兵，准确的说，达奇的士兵。“他们全都一个样，戴着头盔有什么区别？”约翰回答，换来莎迪一个愤怒的瞪视，“我不知道，但我就知道那人不太对。”

“你让你的情绪把你自己带跑了莎迪。”约翰嘟嘟囔囔地说着，还是分心注意了一下莎迪所说的那个士兵，对方的姿态没有任何让他觉得熟悉的地方，而他从小被亚瑟调侃为“几乎没有”的脑子也一点也没帮上忙，“那是达奇，至少你得对他有点信心。”

“对你自己慢慢说这话吧。”莎迪嗤之以鼻，约翰耸了耸肩，但更像是说服自己，查尔斯靠近了他们，低声告知他们即将到达目的地。

约翰紧张起来，握住了手里的枪支，亚瑟留给他的GM9，常年来被他保养得发亮。他们越过队伍走到护送队前端，监狱港口的哨口已显露出色彩斑驳的墙面，约翰余光间注意到刚才身后士兵一闪而逝的动作，对方解开头盔下部，按住耳机接收指令。

“然后呢？”

“然后我们中了埋伏。”

站在他们面前等待的火萤队伍只是一支小队，但他们身后一辆面包车也不知道是为了装货还是装后援。站在最前面的是一个矫健的年轻女孩，金色短发别在耳后，她叉着腰，手指勾在能够拔枪的位置，对着约翰抬了一下头。

“我猜你们是昨天达奇半夜来电讲的那个‘变数’。”

约翰不讨厌女孩的语气，她有一口南方口音，抑扬顿挫，又很轻快，莎迪哼一声，保护性一只脚踏在约翰前头，“我们能得到你们的帮助吗？”

“取决于你们需要的是什么，达奇给我们的保证是绝不会有任何交火的必要，但我们都知道除了交火我们还能做很多事情。”女孩伸出手，“来吧，让我们看看范德林愿意付出三个月物资的变数到底是个多大的人情。”

虽然并不合时宜，但当女孩说出“三个月物资”后约翰依旧感到一阵暖流顺着脊椎蔓延而上，达奇永远会为他和亚瑟付出一切，因为他们正是如此彼此依靠着长大。他与莎迪查尔斯对了一下眼神，取下腰间的枪支走上前去，在距离女孩五步的距离停下，展示自己身上没有任何武器，然后摊开手指，展露出他此前一直握在掌心的药剂。

“我们希望你能告诉我这是什么——”

金发女孩的脸色瞬间变了，看到这东西的火萤脸上也纷纷露出见鬼的表情，下一刻所有火萤成员的枪口对准了约翰，他下意识后退一步，而他身后，达奇队伍的枪支同样立刻上膛。

“天啊。”金发女孩抿紧了嘴唇，盯着约翰手里的玩意儿半天蹦出一句脏话，“操，”她好像喘不上气，“你他妈哪儿弄来的这玩意儿？”

“冷静点，邦尼。”金发女孩身后上前另一个火萤按住了女孩躁动的双手，年长的男人拥有和女孩一样的金发，他和约翰差不多高，却让约翰感到自己在被俯视。

“孩子，你知道你手上的东西多重要吗？”

约翰在内心几乎要翻出一个巨大的白眼，“我知道，不然我才不会拿着这玩意儿站在你面前来问你。”

他的反讽一如既往地糟糕，邦尼直接哼了一声，老人眯起眼睛，气氛更加剑拔弩张起来：“你手上的东西是蓝松鸦（Bluejay）。”

“蓝——什么？”

约翰猜想那一瞬间自己一定像个智力发育不全的傻瓜，因为金发女孩——邦尼发出一声响亮的嗤笑，“你们到底是什么来路，这玩意儿在手上还能无知无觉的活到现在？你居然还能把这玩意儿拿到手？”

莎迪哑声“嘿”的一声吼了回去。其实约翰听清楚了老人说的是什么，真的，但他第一反应只有一个“现在还真有人会给东西取个科幻电影一样的搞笑代号”？因为，蓝松鸦，操，这是个什么书呆子喜欢的中二名字？

“听着。”约翰感到烦躁，邦尼揶揄的语调让他不合时宜地想起亚瑟，而想起亚瑟只意味着胸口绵长的疼痛和烦躁，他举起一只手，“我没时间和你们玩斗嘴游戏，先生，完成达奇的约定，四个月的物资，换我手上这东西的一切消息。”

老人定定看着约翰一会儿，发出一声微弱的叹息，火萤的枪在他挥手后齐齐放下，约翰甚至有一点紧张，他和莎迪这一场大戏的关键就要被揭开，老人上前一步：“蓝松鸦，是一种——”

第一颗子弹干净利落穿过了邦尼父亲的太阳穴。

约翰的第一反应是把手里的药塞回包里，伏低身体避过第一轮扫射，那颗子弹并非来自他身后，也非来自火萤，他从邦尼瞪大的双眼里意识到了问题，黑港本该空无一人的哨口出现了军队，一支队伍潜伏在整场对话后，只等待着关键信息被透露的一瞬间出来杀人灭口的队伍。

“叛徒！”邦尼的脸几乎扭曲，约翰一时间不知道她在说他还是他的队伍，但这些没差，因为军方的队伍抬枪对准了他们和火萤，而火萤和他们站在空地上简直是活生生的定点打靶。

这不对，这太他妈不对，约翰借着邦尼父亲的尸体做了掩护，他滚过一轮扫射后只看得清散成几团的队伍。他试图寻找莎迪和查尔斯的身影，顺手把嘶吼着的邦尼扯出下一轮扫射的范围。女孩扯住他的衣领已经一把枪对准了他的脑袋——“我就知道范德林那个老混账绝不会不知道你手上东西的底细，你们这群混蛋！”

约翰下意识双腿已经绕在了女孩腰间发力把人按倒，对着她大吼：“我他妈就算跟对方一伙的也犯不着跟着你们在这里挨枪子！”他又去找莎迪和查尔斯，但军方的队伍冲过地面倒下的只剩尸体，而达奇带来的小队已经和军队的装备混在一起让他分不清，他试图寻找莎迪亮眼的金发，但目光所及之处只剩下碰撞的军装和惨叫，又一梭子弹擦过他脚下，约翰脸上飞出一串闪亮血点。他只得跌跌撞撞扯着邦尼往拉尔斯沼泽里退，女孩狼狈跟在他身后，咬牙切齿憋回一腔眼泪，捏住枪管的手指关节发白，但约翰没时间顾及这个，他只希望莎迪和查尔斯能一切顺利，黑沼泽的雾气足够混淆视线，没点经验和胆量的人绝不敢轻易往里闯。

“跟住我，带上面具，小心脚下。”约翰叮嘱邦妮，按照记忆中五年前盘查出的黑沼泽路线一路穿过，他祈祷幸运女神降临在他身上，不至于让黑沼泽路线变化过大，这里的雾气中含有大量一眼难以分辨的虫草菌孢子，混合在水汽中害死千万毫无知觉的路人，如果一个不小心，那些腐烂陷在沼泽里的循声者就是他们结局。

一段时间后，邦妮率先停下了脚步，约翰回头便对上了女孩稳当举起的霰弹枪，这个距离下的杀伤力足以让他脑子直接碎成肉馅，他举起手，女孩嘶声质问：“你们到底是来做什么的？”

约翰不喜欢火萤，但同样对他们没有敌意，现在他才有脑神经分去思考这一切到底都是怎么回事，但他同样毫无头绪，“交换信息。”他选择诚实回答，邦妮冷哼一声，子弹上膛。

“我劝过我父亲，范德林那个老东西从不会为别人求情，而我父亲却选择相信他。呸。”邦妮声声淬血，“军方绝不可能从火萤这里得到消息，而范霍恩谁他妈不知道黑港监狱里有范德林的势力！”

“对，然后达奇把他的人马送过来包括我们和你们一起死？需要这么麻烦吗？”约翰翻了一个巨大的白眼，烦躁感顺着脊椎一路往上烧，从头到尾一次次追到真相前就被打断又一次次带出更多谜团，“他真想弄死我早在我还在范霍恩就完事儿了，还能让我带着药跑到这里来问你们？他有必要这么劳心劳力作秀给谁看？”

“谁知道呢？给些蠢人看？”邦妮呸一声，怀疑的眼神在约翰身上剐过一圈，约翰瞪回去，两人在沉默和一杆枪之间对峙了三次呼吸，邦妮收起枪，横起枪管放在腿上。约翰尴尬地沉默了一会儿，手掌按在后颈上不安摩擦，“我们该走了。”他建议，“至少先逃出这里。”

女孩瞪着他，一点挪动的意思也没有，约翰只觉得头疼的要命，他不擅长和女性相处，莎迪算是例外。邦妮和他年纪相仿，却比莎迪要耿直得多，可约翰不能怪她，没有谁能在上一刻失去所爱之人后摆出一副正常模样，他也不能。下一刻却突然眼神巨变，她蹲下身对约翰低语：“你听见了吗？”

“什么？”

“有人来了。”

约翰立刻跟着邦妮蹲下身藏在藤蔓交错的树下，军方的动作太快了，几乎像是跟着他们一起跑进来一样，五秒后他在浓雾中间看到了一支小队隐隐绰绰的身形，邦妮骂出了声：“操。”

“我就知道。”女孩低语，额头上已经出了汗，“这玩意儿金贵到这种地步，军方不可能放走。”

“你在说什么？”

“蓝松鸦，你以为这东西是什么，我告诉你，半个美国加起来都不如你手上这么一管药值钱，”邦妮的声音有点急促，“这手上这玩意儿是军方研究出来的虫草菌血清。”

约翰睁大了眼，女孩这句话解答了之前的所有问题，为什么军方要他们运送，又为什么会有火萤的队伍半路出来拦截，为什么达奇测不出其中某些化学物质，“——血清？”约翰的声音都变了，他双手颤抖起来，兜里的药剂一瞬间就变得烫手，这岂止是半个美国能比上的价值，就算半个地球都不一定比得上，这玩意儿决定着整个世界的命运。“这他妈——”

“先闭嘴活下去再说。”邦妮不耐烦地打断了约翰，“你没有枪对吧，我也没有多的，等会儿我吸引注意力你赶快滚。”

“邦妮……”

“我说了，你快给我滚。”女孩恶声恶气瞪着约翰，“别以为我是要逞英雄，我还年轻，我不想死在这里，但我要为我的父亲和家人复仇，你帮不上我，你只是个累赘。”

约翰张开嘴想反驳，但他找不到一个更好的解决方式，从一开始的枪火逃生就是幸运女神的眷顾，何况如今他身上连能对对方造成伤害的武器也没有一把，邦妮挑起下巴用不容拒绝的眼神盯着约翰，硬邦邦地拒绝他说出任何一句“但是”，或许他需要对火萤产生改观了。

“我会查清楚这一切怎么回事。”他突然蹦出这句承诺，不知道是脑子一热还是那个没有死绝的从前的约翰马斯顿在替他做决定，邦妮扫他一眼，轻笑：“范德林居然有你这样的人。”他一时间听不出是讽刺还是夸奖。

“好了牛仔，等我数到三开始跑，”霰弹枪的威力必须近距离才有效，邦妮举起枪，准备等到敌人出现在三米以内再开枪，约翰盯着那只逼近的小队，意料中没有狙击手，这样的环境有狙击手也白搭，三个没有举起枪而是斜端着的外行人，还有一个留着乱糟糟金发的男人，像是领队，吊儿郎当走在队伍最前方，腰间别着双枪，发髻的边角从呼吸器边缘划出一截。看清楚男人脸庞的一瞬间，似乎全身的血液都顺着约翰的脊椎流向了地面，他手脚冰凉，耳边只有心跳的隆隆鼓声。这不可能，这不可能，这不应该，那个男人的眼睛一直往上吊，斜眯起的神态如同饥饿鬣狗，总会思考着在你背后给你捅上一刀，他认得这正脸，这张化成灰他都会认得的脸，这张在他每个噩梦里逼得他痛哭的脸。

“一，二——”

“麦卡——”

邦妮一瞬间睁大了眼，手边被一阵过于强大的力气生生掰去了霰弹枪，身边爆发出一声怒吼，端着枪的约翰站起身对着追来的小队连开四枪，M780的弹匣只有四发，他以一种邦妮难以相信的精准程度枪枪命中三个端着突击枪士兵的脖颈，防护服外唯一的弱点，只有站在最前的那个男人瞬间反应过来闪到一旁，邦妮立刻一同从掩体中冲出，端起其中一人的突击枪补上子弹，她回神去看约翰，男人已经双眼发红，目眦欲裂，熊熊燃烧的愤怒和痛苦似乎全部压缩成一个小点从他身上爆发出来。

“看看这是谁。”那个躲开的男人双枪对准邦妮和约翰的脑袋，她不能移动，约翰没有武器，男人裂开嘴笑起来，像是遇到猎物的鬣狗，而约翰从嗓子里迸发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，其重量让邦妮心头发颤：“居然是你。”

“当然是我，哦我的马斯顿男孩，还是一如既往地的想不明白。”麦卡裂开嘴唇笑起来，约翰捏紧双拳，邦妮无比相信如果可以，约翰会用这双拳头活活捏死那个叫麦卡的男人，这个约翰和刚才那个冷静甚至有点笨拙的男人已经完全不同，只有仇恨和愤怒驱使着他一切行动。

“你杀了他。”一个陈述句，约翰的重音颤颤落在“他”上，邦妮在心里倒吸一口冷气，她明白了，这是私人恩怨。“为什么?”

“啧啧啧，约翰，以前整个团队只有何西阿那个老东西觉得你聪明，事实证明老东西年纪大了总会看错事情。”麦卡舔一圈嘴唇，手里的枪上膛，“所以他死了，而你什么都不明白。”

“为什么!”

他又重复那个问题，像个固执寻求答案的孩子。邦妮背对着约翰，她看不见男人的表情，但他的声音颤抖起来，嘶哑飘落在沼泽的空地上，“你看，这就是你的问题，马斯顿，轻信，又蠢，但是是摩根的好狗——”

“你不准在我面前提他的名字！”

那么就是摩根了，邦妮思考这个名字，一个男人，让约翰几乎变了个人，脱胎换骨总要经历常人不能忍受的疼痛，约翰忍受过了，是什么呢？是死去的爱人，还是背叛的亲人，还是破碎的信念？麦卡走近他们，邦妮捏紧手上的枪，打穿防护服消耗了她的第一梭子弹，她没有把握和一把对准脑门的手枪比拼速度，但约翰好像完全感觉不到那把几乎顶在他脑门上的枪，他向前一步几乎贴到麦卡眼前，“我要杀了你，贝尔，我他妈对天发誓我要杀了你，你他妈——”

麦卡突然把枪狠狠摁在约翰胸口，邦妮在那一瞬间几乎停止心跳，麦卡露出一张丑陋额笑脸，像是听到了最好笑的笑话，他贴在男人耳边低语，像是亲密情人悄声情话，“你还是不懂是不是？这一切——”他比划了一下，对着邦妮的腔口偏了一点，“你觉得你能相信达奇？”

麦卡开枪的一瞬间，邦妮用尽此生最快的反应力猛推男人的手臂，子弹打进肉里发出闷响，一枪打在约翰胸口，另一枪偏到了邦尼小腿，女孩发出嘶声，随即抬起手里的突击枪对着麦卡的方向打空最后一梭子弹，但她倒下的动作影响了准确度，她不确定到底有几颗子弹打进了那该死家伙的身上。

“约翰！”她没时间操心那个，女孩拖着伤腿跪在约翰身边，胸口靠近肩膀不远的地方渗出大片血迹，没有直接打中心脏，这是好事，但子弹留在了里面，这是坏事，约翰已经完全失去意识，她按住脖颈半天才感受高微弱得要命的脉搏，“妈的。”邦妮咬牙切齿看向麦卡逃走的方向，一串血点被沼泽潮湿的泥土迅速吞没。

“然后……然后我还做了个梦。”

那个梦很奇怪，因为约翰知道他在做梦，不然他怎么会遇见一个完好无损的亚瑟穿着他的蓝衬衫站在他面前，小心翼翼挽起袖口。

“亚瑟。”他叫他，胸口疼得厉害，呼吸都没有力气，男人看了他一会儿，叹了口气，走过来摸他的发顶。

“你怎么把自己搞成这个样子，我记得我说过让你离麻烦远一点。”

“麻烦总是找上我。”他虚弱地微笑，去抓住亚瑟落在他肩膀上的手，“我想念你。”

“马斯顿不会这样说话。”

“因为这是我在做梦。你死了。亚瑟。”

“是，我死了。那你为什么会梦见我？”

约翰耸耸肩，低下头，专注看着亚瑟光滑的手掌，“我忘了你手掌的样子了，所以我想象不出来，所以他们很光滑，”他说，“我不想离开你。”

“你是个蠢小孩，马斯顿。”亚瑟蹲下来，约翰突然变成了那个孩子，十二岁的小马斯顿能被他轻而易举抱在怀里，“所以你去追逐那些你不该追逐的东西，你会害死自己。”

亚瑟很认真看着他，蓝眼睛像是透明的湖泊绿藻，那样的美丽让他窒息，仿佛惊扰了不该由他供奉的东西。

“你得让他走了，约翰。”亚瑟的声音又轻又快，他从没对着他这么柔情脉脉地说过话，因为这是他的梦境，所以有一个格外温柔的亚瑟，“你不能继续折磨你自己，你得让他走了。”

“我不。”约翰摇摇头，断然拒绝，有点像十年前那个倔强的男孩，肩膀缩起，对着比他高上一半的男人跺脚尖叫。他后退，摸着手里亚瑟曾经送他的匕首，他对着亚瑟摩根的幻影举起匕首，眼泪憋红眼眶，“我不会让他走，我永远不会。”

“然后……然后我就醒了，痛醒了，我猜，我就看到了你，阿比盖尔。”

约翰笑笑，很疲惫，绿色双眼的女人叹息一声，向他递过来一杯茶。

TBC


	7. 07

7

阿比盖尔递过来的茶水滚烫，透着奇怪的深绿色，约翰不着痕迹挑起一边眉毛，手虚虚抬了几次，最后还是只把茶杯捧在手心。他扫视起所在的屋子，看上去是一件小卧室，比起其他见过的幸存者住处，这间屋子里充满了柔和的布置——书架上摆满的书，柜子上滚圆的毛毡小熊，甚至连他坐着的床上都盖着勾着花边的毛毯，这里几乎不像一个灾后的居所。

“放心，没有毒药。”阿比盖尔注意到约翰的目光，她指向他好奇盯着的那一柜子书，“只是中国茶的泡法，杰克在他捡回来那堆书里学的。”

“杰克？”

“我的孩子。”阿比盖尔的声音一瞬间紧绷起来，整个人的姿态都蓄势待发仿若一只母豹，她紧盯着约翰，似乎要以他下一刻的行为作为他生死的判决。

“哦，那他一定很聪明，现在还能读这么多书的孩子没几个了。”约翰耸耸肩，阿比盖尔的表情松懈下来，似乎没想到他会这样回答，那股紧绷的气势一瞬间消失无踪。

“是你们救了我吗？”约翰放下杯子追问，他挠了挠后脑，“我很感激，只是你们是怎么发现我的？和我在一起的还有一个金发女孩，她现在——”

“功劳可不在我身上，感谢邦妮去吧。”阿比盖尔轻笑起来，驱散了约翰的慌乱，“是的，我认识她，是她手上带着个血窟窿把一个差不多没气儿的你拖到我的家门口来的，你差点吓到了杰克，要不是她你早就被我丢出去喂循声者了。不然你以为我会把我儿子的事情随便告诉一个救下的半死不活的走私客？”阿比盖尔冷静地看着约翰，“不过你很命硬，弹片只裂成了三片，全都被取出来了，除了一块打进了动脉血管其他的都只是嵌在肉里，你大失血了很一会儿，但好在你有什么我不能理解的好运气，或者说执念，你挺了过来。恭喜你还活着。”

这应该就是他之前胡乱做梦和醒来眩晕疼痛的原因，约翰皱起眉，胸口贴近肩膀的伤口继续开始火烧般灼痛起来，他意识到一点：“你也是火萤。”

“曾是。”

女人并不惊讶他揭穿了她的身份，而是平稳地纠正他。约翰的下一个问题还没出口，她就拍了一下衣裳站起身，直白显露出并不想再多做纠缠的模样，“躺着吧，别浪费我用在你身上的纱布和止痛药，如果还要更多的药我放在了床头上，有什么问题只用叫我就行了。”

女人离开房间，约翰张了张嘴，最后躺回床铺，他盯着天花板和点着温暖橙色光线的吊灯，他太久没有见过这样的屋子，能被称之为“家”的屋子。他只记得从孤儿院溜出门的时候曾有一个晚上睡在别人家的院子里，一从凋谢的杜鹃花后面，窗户里传来一个父亲哄诱女儿入睡的声音，他给女孩读一个小王子的故事，女孩的窗户上贴满了银色的星星贴纸，灯光透过那些贴纸在他脸上印下星星的痕迹。而他流浪，流浪，追逐死亡逃避死亡，最后躺在有一个孩子的女人的屋子里，橙色的光照得窗户边缘露出金色。

止痛药的作用开始逐渐消失，每一口呼吸带来的疼痛扎在神经上让他难以喘息，约翰在过于柔软的床单下挣扎半响，最后放弃转而去摸索床头的止痛药。他摸了两下没按稳，手指颤动着反而让药瓶滚下了桌子，他大声骂了一句“操”，额头疼出一层冷汗。

“妈妈说那个词不好。”

他眼前出现一双手，一个年幼的金发男孩替他捡起药瓶倒出两颗药，放在他手心，“你要水吗？”约翰甚至没注意到这孩子什么时候走进了房间，疼痛消耗了太多精力。

“谢谢……你是阿比盖尔的孩子？”

男孩从容地点点头，替约翰端来水看着他吃下药，男孩的眼睛是漂亮的棕色，他看上去一点也不像阿比盖尔。“我叫杰克。”男孩似乎看出了约翰的好奇，对于一个看上去不过十来岁的小孩来说他似乎有些过于早熟，“我爸爸死了。”

“哦。”约翰干巴巴回答，他变成了尴尬的那个。他回忆了一下同亚瑟相处的时光，那些时候他总是无时不刻被亚瑟用各种愚蠢的形容词堵得无话可说，而现在他又继续被另一个十来岁的小孩堵得无话可说，难道真是自己的问题？

“你来这里干什么……我是说，你妈妈好像不希望你接触我。”

杰克耸了耸肩，“这是我的房间，邦妮姐姐占用了妈妈的屋子。我来找一本书。”

“……抱歉。”

现在他明白了这屋子里温和的布置是为什么，书架上的小熊和床单上的勾边，他真心希望他之前没有用身上的血毁了这孩子的被子。出乎约翰意料，杰克坐上了床沿，男孩柔软温暖的身体靠近约翰的一瞬间让他全身绷紧起来，只有一瞬间的肌肉反应，疼痛又让他嘶了一声。

“你不是要找书吗？你妈妈在干嘛？”他真的很不会对付小孩。

“在和邦妮姐姐吵架。”杰克做了个鬼脸，“他以为小孩听不懂或者不会听，但我知道他们在说什么，我也知道妈妈为什么会收留你们。”

“她说是因为邦妮。”

杰克转过脸盯着约翰，好像他的回答无比愚蠢，约翰一时间不知道到底是被一个小孩这么盯着不舒服还是小孩眼神里的鄙视让他更不舒服。

“邦妮姐姐说你身上有蓝松鸦。”杰克顿了一下，“我爸爸就是因为那个死掉的。”

“你爸爸——”

“爸爸和妈妈以前都是火萤，我常被留在家里，我不喜欢到处乱跑，我更喜欢看书，我听到过很多成年人的谈话，他们总以为小孩听不懂。所以我知道什么是火萤，什么是蓝松鸦，我也知道什么是虫草菌。”杰克说，“那是虫草菌的血清，火萤想要那个，所以我爸爸和妈妈和其他人一起去找，但我爸爸死了，后来妈妈就带着我离开了原来的住处。”

“杰克。”约翰打断了他，“你告诉我这些做什么？你……你妈妈知道你知道这些吗？你确定你应该把这些告诉我？”

他不明白男孩的用意，因为这一切和他——没有任何关系。他并非不同情阿比盖尔和杰克的遭遇，只是他也绝不像一个适合小孩的心理咨询师，杰克比起其他孩子已经显露出足够让他认真对待的成熟，他不相信这是一个小孩突发奇想的讲故事时间。

杰克梭下床，从书柜里拿出一本厚书摊开到约翰掌心，“你知道血清是怎么做的吗？”他指着那张明晃晃的人体解剖图，天知道这小孩哪儿找来的关于虫草菌的著作，这书出现在灾变后，当时美国各个区域之间的联通已经非常困难，遑论纸质书籍的流通，那一整本大部头看着约翰头痛，杰克居然能看懂里面的词儿？

“我只想知道你打算怎么做，我希望你不会和妈妈一样，觉得我什么都不懂。”杰克冷静地看着约翰，把那一整本书塞进约翰手里，然后走出屋子，约翰被那一本厚重书本压得脑壳发愣。他打开杰克折起边角的页数，里面密密麻麻还有不少小孩笔法稚嫩的生词标注，果然再怎么聪明杰克也还是没法看懂所有内容，他花费了大概半个小时阅读里面的内容，然后意识到他需要和阿比盖尔谈谈。

“杰克的父亲和蓝松鸦有什么关系？”

约翰毫不客气对着阿比盖尔甩出这个问题。后者脸上却没有一点诧异或其他情绪波动，她靠在门边，目光落到约翰放在床头的书：“他来找你了？”

“他说他爸爸死了，给了我这本书，问我想打算怎么做，”约翰皱起眉，“他折起的文章内容是当初研究血清的达菲博士提出的猜想，虫草菌对人的影响是从头部开始，如果能找到具有抗体的免疫个体，对其头部进行研究，就有可能研究出血清。而距离这本书出版已经过去了八年，邦妮看到蓝松鸦的时候不需要任何药物检测就知道这是什么，而她仅仅表达了对我和我的朋友们还能拿着这药却或者的惊讶，说明这药并不是她惊讶的对象。”约翰的语气越来越凝重，最后逼近了阿比盖尔：“所以结论是之前还有过别的蓝松鸦血清。杰克知道，你也知道，然后你带着他从火萤基地来到了这里。阿比盖尔，杰克的父亲和蓝松鸦有什么关系？”

两人之间的空气陷入了一段漫长的沉默，阿比盖尔不做声只盯着约翰，最后她苦笑一声，手掌撑住额头。

“你不是已经猜得差不多了吗。”

“我不能确定。”

阿比盖尔垂下眼皮去看她手指上的戒指，手掌盖住那一小圈指环摩挲，“……他有抗体，我们不知道，后来出任务的时候遇上了循声者袭击。我以为他死了，那次任务后我用了很久振作起来，但后来火萤发现了他，他还活着，但他们没有把他带回到我身边，他们带走他，让他成为了火萤研究血清的样本。”阿比盖尔苍白地笑，“火萤……人们相信他们可以拯救这个世界，为人类的权益奋斗，但我猜一个人和所有人比起来还是可以牺牲的对象，他们有自己的电车难题答案。没有人告诉我，但杰克看到了，他看到他父亲在床上被人用针捅进脑子，他现在仍然有那样的噩梦。”

阿比盖尔看着床头那本书，“杰克执着于这个，但我看够了，我的孩子不该在这样的世界里活着，至少不该活在那群自欺欺人的人身旁。”

“但你仍然相信邦妮。”

阿比盖尔尖锐地看了他一眼，沉默了一下才回答：“我相信邦妮，因为那时候是她带着杰克一起去医院探险，他们才看到了杰克的父亲，她知道火萤所做的一切。”

真相在两人之间创造出沉默，约翰脱力般靠回床上，半天才干巴巴憋出一句“操”。他现在理解了杰克问他打算怎么做的原因，男孩那双沉淀下去的棕色眼睛执着地盯着他。他追逐那些和他父亲有关的东西，就像他追逐亚瑟的缥缈消息，仿佛抓住救生索的溺水者，磨破手指都要抓住唯一的消息。

“操。”他又重复一遍，手掌捂住因为动作而疼痛的伤口，脑子混乱，思维卡住，但阿比盖尔的话语里仍然有些不对劲的东西，妈的，五年前要是让亚瑟知道现在他得成那个天天用脑子的人估计后者能嘲笑他到死：“等一下，杰克说火萤‘想要虫草菌的血清’才让你们去执行任务，那么杰克的父亲并不是第一批虫草菌血清的……牺牲者。”

阿比盖尔点点头，“最初的虫草菌血清出现在五年前，火萤的内线从军方带出来的消息，我们行动的目的本应该是去河狸岩与内线回合并夺取药剂，但中途我们遇到了黑沼泽的循声者，还有军队的围攻。”

“河狸岩？”那个地名在约翰耳朵里剐过一刀。

“没错，河狸岩有军方目前为止最大的研究所，专用于研究虫草菌血清，五年前他们研究出了第一支蓝松鸦，但明显这只血清没有多大作用。”

约翰的嘴突然变得很干，矛盾，又是矛盾，他脑子里有一个警铃疯狂嘶吼，显而易见的矛盾，“但是……”他的声音很虚弱，“但是河狸岩的研究所不是在五年前的循声者爆发后就撤离了吗？”

他说出这句话的时候就知道了问题所在，从头到尾，阿比盖尔看向他的眼神突然充满了同情，仿佛他是个天真不懂事的孩子，某一根神经在约翰脑子里崩断，哈维尔，他说了假话。

“河狸岩的研究所建在地下，他们经历过一次撤离，但后来清理干净了整块区域，重新进行研究，并且投入了更大量的资本人力，我不知道你怎么得到河狸岩已经全部撤离的消息。”阿比盖尔谨慎研究着约翰苍白的脸色，“但如今那里仍然是军方最大的研究所。”

“你怎么确定？那里被孢子包围了五年。”他听起来那么像一个无理取闹不愿意接受事实的孩子，他不明白，他只是想不明白，哈维尔和军方干活，没问题，但他为什么要欺骗自己那里是一片荒凉之地？难道是哈维尔想送他去死，可为什么要搭上莎迪？还是说河狸岩到底藏着什么东西让他不能开口不能说真话，难道那个求救信号——

他忽然像被打了一耳光般清醒过来，亚瑟，他咀嚼起这个名字，他追逐了多年的幻影，那个求救信号变成了一个更加不确定的水里月亮看得见摸不着，但是那片月光的名字叫亚瑟摩根，他就算明知前路是死也不会再一次抛弃他不顾。

阿比盖尔又露出那种无奈而担忧的看小孩神色，她起身拉开印着蓝色小熊的窗帘，新鲜空气在约翰的肺里滚过一圈，他咳嗽起来，胸口痛得他眼前一黑。

“我当然确定河狸岩没有孢子。”棕发女人站在光线前，声音柔和，约翰却觉得她马上要说出些什么她不愿意听的东西，“因为我们就在河狸岩，我们脚下就是军方的研究基地。”

TBC


	8. 08

8

很早以前约翰就说过莎迪拥有他们不具有的某种敏锐观察力，那时候莎迪只是耸耸肩对约翰说这叫做女人的本能，而你这样的蠢蛋可没法见识。但莎迪对天发誓她从没有有任何一刻比现在更加感激这种本能——或许不是本能，而是他的杰克在天堂保护着她，让她在看到约翰身后那个莫名其妙有些眼熟男人伸手去碰通讯器的时候对查尔斯发出了一声大吼：“蹲下！”

枪声一瞬间炸开般在他们身边响起，那个年长的火萤被干净利落打穿了脑子，狙击手或者埋伏，这是莎迪的第一反应，接着就看见约翰冲向另一边的掩体，而那个火萤姑娘被他顺手扯了过去，她暗自咒骂了一声，第三支不知道从何而来的队伍从港口的湖水里出现，“查尔斯！”她大喊，“快跑！”

她滚过空地，天神保佑身上没多出任何一个枪眼儿，但那些对着他们开枪的人混合在一起，莎迪一时间分不出到底谁是他们的人谁是军队，而火萤的处境更糟糕一些，因为似乎无论哪边的人都在向他们开火。

“这是怎么回事？”查尔斯跟在她身后，两人蜷缩在建筑的废墟后面暂得喘息，可已经找不到约翰，她暴躁起来，“我他妈怎么知道？”

莎迪麻利给手枪上膛，八颗子弹一颗颗塞进弹夹，“约翰怎么办？”查尔斯问她，莎迪拉开保险栓低着头避开另一梭子弹，“跑进森林了，”莎迪的喘息着回答，“那蠢货没那么容易死。”

“操。”查尔斯在她身后骂了一声，有人靠近了他们，全副武装的军队装备，不知道到底是哪边的人。“我开不了枪。”莎迪嘶嘶说，“那狗娘洋的玩意儿身上防弹，我只剩八颗子弹了。”

“等等。”查尔斯低声说，钻进一边的草丛，莎迪明白了他的暗示，从藏身处站出来掏出枪对准了来人：“别开枪，我们是范德林派来的人！”

来人在发现莎迪的一瞬间抬起了枪，莎迪却向男人冲了过去，同时男人身旁的树丛中伸出查尔斯的双手，掐住举向莎迪的枪口偏到一边，一梭子弹从女人脚边滚过，她扑过去按倒男人，手里的匕首顺着头盔和护甲的边界凶狠插进他的脖颈，动脉割裂的鲜血泵出一条血线溅在莎迪脸上，女人喘息起来，像一头凶恶的豹子。

“操，莎迪你没事吧。”

“没事。”她摆摆手，扯了士兵的袖口去擦脸上的血，“那把枪收好。”查尔斯听从了指示，莎迪掀开男人的头盔看了一眼。

接着她的手开始颤抖起来，连带着脸上的表情都扭曲，她一把甩开那个头盔，“——妈的。”查尔斯去看士兵的脸，然后呼吸连带着一顿，发出一声嘶哑的咒骂。

“这他妈——”莎迪抹了把自己的脸，失去了关注脸上鲜血的欲望，那块血花被她的手指抹成一片散射的图像，让她看上去像个疯子。或许她快疯了，她茫然地眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前熟悉又陌生的人，她终于知道从一开始遇见达奇的时候那种怪异的熟悉感从何而来，她看着那张脸，那张她并不喜欢的，却总在他们周围隐隐晃动的脸，她瘫坐在地面上，突然觉得脚底一片黑洞。

“乔？”

亚瑟对着那个据说是达奇介绍来的新人挑起一边眉毛，黑头发，长脸，脸上有一道划过额头的疤痕，他靠在原本是何西阿和达奇还有他商议的桌前，手里叼着一根没点燃的烟。“那就是我的名字。”男人对他点了点头露出一个微笑，亚瑟不喜欢这样，尤其不喜欢现在人手紧缺的时候这样。

他环顾了一下四周，找到了在阳台上打牌的麦卡，后者哼着一只小曲斜眼看他一眼，他拢在男人身后，声音粗粝：“你都干了什么，麦卡？”

“找到了帮手，你应该感谢我。”麦卡嘲讽地笑，“你和马斯顿天天在外跑没人看家，达奇最近情绪不稳定你们也不在乎，我看你是天天和你的小男孩上床去了再也不顾大家安危，谁知道你是不是哪天就把我们全卖给军队了。”

“麦卡。”他低声警告，“你至少应该把找人的事情提前告诉我。”

麦卡做作地捂住了嘴，“哎呀，我忘了给您报备了，可是达奇支持我。”他耸了耸肩，“我猜他没有告诉你，对吧？真遗憾。”

亚瑟早就过了被这种挑衅激怒的年龄，但那种不被信任的愤怒依旧一瞬间蔓延而上，何西阿不在了，他们也失去了蓝尼，达奇的怒火在转换成复仇的冲动和绝望之间徘徊，但按照亚瑟的经验，无论变成哪一种最后都不会有任何好结果。

他硬邦邦转身离开，麦卡在他身后耀武扬威吹起一声口哨，他踩在地板上的力气似乎太大了，在一边看书的莎迪奇怪的看了他一眼。亚瑟叹了口气，找了张椅子坐下。

“你和约翰最近在忙什么？”

亚瑟看了一眼莎迪，女人耸耸肩，意思是你已经打扰到我了不如来聊聊天，“河狸岩。”亚瑟言简意赅，“一个月前达奇和……何西阿说那里有军方两个月前被毁的资源车，很大可能留有剩下的物资。”他看一眼屋子，连达奇的房间都不再响起音乐，“我们需要那些物资。”

“你和约翰去？”

“你要加入吗？”

莎迪摇头，“不了，姑娘们还需要我照看他们，而且我和查尔斯定好了去黑水区的一趟。”

亚瑟点点头，慢慢在椅子上瘫成一团，他最近太累了，卷入了太多枪战和在满是循声者的地方晃悠的活计，还要分心去照顾过于激动的约翰，莎迪看着他按太阳穴的模样笑出了声，“约翰让你很难搞？”

“你不知道有多难。”

“他是个年轻人，亚瑟。你应该珍惜这一点……现在年轻人已经不多了。”

亚瑟垂眼去摆弄他的手指，约翰半小时前在上头落下了一个湿漉漉的吻，像小狗舔主人的手掌，他从小就像一条小狗。“我猜是吧。”他轻声说，“但我不确定……我是不是最好的选择。”

他二十五岁就开始注意到约翰的目光，男孩棕色眼睛掩藏在来不及修理的发丝下面，躲躲藏藏盯着他，他不蠢，他明白那是什么意思，那目光落到他背后，脸颊，手掌，让他每一处都跟着燃烧起来发烫，他二十六岁亲吻了约翰，男孩就急躁的把自己奉献了他，快乐的在他手掌下面翻转，抓住他每一寸皮肤亲得他要烧起火。但他老了，约翰却那么年轻，那么年轻。

莎迪翻了一个巨大的白眼，亚瑟怀疑如果翻白眼有声音莎迪这个一定能传到隔壁楼，“恋爱的蠢货，摩根，瞧瞧马斯顿，虽然我加入的时间不长，但他可是把你当成了星星月亮加太阳，我怀疑你让他马上去被循声者咬一口他都干。”

“阿德勒小姐……”

“好吧好吧。”莎迪耸耸肩，收起书走过来拍了拍亚瑟肩膀，“你爱他，他爱你，别这么妄自菲薄，这次活儿祝你好运。”

她从乔身边走过去，和男人打了个招呼，被麦卡招来的男人点燃了烟吹出一阵烟雾，莎迪皱了一下眉，男人挠了一下耳朵，有些尴尬地一笑。

“我操，我就知道为什么我觉得那人眼熟……妈的妈的妈的妈的。”莎迪捂住额头，“那个连接耳麦的动作和乔当时挠耳朵的动作一模一样，我他妈早该认真想想……”

“可是为什么会是乔？”查尔斯眨了眨眼，“他是麦卡的人，对吧？那就是军方那边的，可是你确定他就是之前站在约翰后面那个达奇这边的人？”

“我确定！”莎迪一个没控制住收声，脸上的血在额头上又蹭上一层，这不是讨论这个问题的好地方，因为就在旁边子弹还在到处乱飞，他们随时都能被来上一下流血到死，但是某个莎迪不愿意去想但是越来越清晰的痛苦现实开始展现在他们眼前，莎迪抓着头发死盯住乔的尸体，“我不会看错。那就是他，绝对……可是那就意味着——”

“达奇和乔有联系，不一定和麦卡有关。”查尔斯冷静异常地补充上后半句，却听起来虚弱异常，“可能乔投诚了，或者达奇也不知道……”

“是吗？不知道会让他去看守药物检测室的大门？”

“但是——”

“而且他对着我开枪，我！我说了我是范德林的人！我和他有什么前仇旧恨吗！——妈的！”莎迪突然爆发出一声响亮的咒骂，他几乎抓住了查尔斯的衣领，“查尔斯你还记不记得我和约翰在你那里遭到了火萤的狙击……”

“是？”查尔斯退缩了一点，因为莎迪的手指已经开始发颤，她睁大了眼，却完全没有看他。

“约翰说那条路是他和亚瑟探出来的……只有他们两个知道。”

“所以？”

“但是约翰带我去的下水道和那条暗道是达奇出资修的——”莎迪嘴唇颤抖，“达奇是第三个知道那条路的人，五年前是这样，五年后也是这样。”

这句话是她最后一个响亮的耳光，女人松开了查尔斯，两人不约而同的沉默下来，乔仍然在向外流血的尸体摊在两人面前成了证据链中的最后一项，莎迪的眼神阴沉下来，他取下男人的耳麦，里面只有电流的沙沙声响。

“我要搞清楚这一切。”莎迪说，“天啊，约翰。”

“军方从五年前就在这里做实验，河狸岩，的确，当年这里有一场巨大的循声者爆发，虫草菌孢子几乎蔓延了整个区域，但一代代蓝松鸦在这五年内被逐渐研制出来，这片污染之地就成为了他们的实验场，我来到这里的时候大部分虫草菌孢子已经消失，军方的活动范围也移动去了虫草菌孢子浓度高的地区，他们不会来这里。”阿比盖尔带着约翰一瘸一拐走出门，整片碧绿森林映入他眼帘，他抬头仍能见到远处五年前那座夺走了亚瑟的酒店的屋顶，漆成蓝色和金色的外墙已经被碧藤淹没，他心头一痛，低头嘟囔：“怪不得你在这里住得这么好，杰克的屋子里还有小熊。”

“我的孩子应该拥有每个孩子该有的一切。”说到杰克的时候阿比盖尔的声音总是柔软，她指向那座酒店，“军队的实验室就修在酒店底下。”

阿比盖尔又转头问他：“你准备怎么做？”

“什么意思？”

“邦妮告诉了我一些事情，比如你们带着蓝松鸦来找他们，你们是范德林的人，你是个走私客。”

“我是。”约翰坦然承认，毕竟这也不是什么见不得人的活计，这个世界如今大半要靠他们维持。“但这有什么关系吗？”

“你追寻蓝松鸦的源头，而源头就在这里，我很好奇……你是为了什么。你为什么会送这么贵重的东西，或者为什么你们会为军方送货？”

约翰叹了口气，揉捏着自己后颈，“你知道，五年前的虫草菌孢子爆发……我在这里，还有我的恋人。”阿比盖尔的眼睛睁大了一点，约翰能从其中读出同情，“我们、呃，来找物资，但被我们原来的伙伴下了套，他不知道怎么弄来了一大堆循声者，我的恋人把我送了出去，死在了那破地儿，于是我离开了原来的团队，范德林的团队。后来有人告诉我这里荒芜一人，但他们收到了一个求救信号，他们说只要我把这玩意儿给军方送过来就帮我找那个求救信号的来源，但是很明显他骗了我。操，我不知道，我不知道为什么要骗我这里没有东西……”约翰又按住眼睛，眼皮后面有些汹涌的东西正在滚动，他快要控制不住，他太累了，妈的。

“我知道我很愚蠢，我是，但我只想看看有没有可能是他，我现在觉得那个求救信号也是假的，我可能从来都那么愚蠢——”

“什么样的求救信号？”

阿比盖尔突然打断了他，“电信号？”

“不，”约翰有点疑惑，“他们说是电子信号转换成光信号，普通电码追踪器找不到。”

“杰克——杰克之前让邦妮帮忙检查太阳能电板的时候发现过问题，他说电板的数字一直在跳动，”阿比盖尔的语速加快了，“我们以为是因为电板年久失修显示屏出现了问题，但是现在一想……他们告诉你的求救信号不一定是假的！”

“可是……可是——”约翰结结巴巴，突如其来的情感让他一瞬间不知道怎么回应，“我们怎么找得到信号来源？”

“你知道我们当年本应该与军队内部的内线回合然后夺走蓝松鸦吧？那场行动半路夭折了。”

“……所以？”

“我们和内线的识别方式就是通过光码，否则会被军队的电信号识别器捕捉到。”阿比盖尔对他眨了眨眼，“而我的那个光码识别仪器现在还在家里。”

TBC


	9. 09

9

阿比盖尔拉开厨房的天花板，约翰探头进去看见了一个小型军火库。

“操，你是哪儿弄来这么多子弹和突击枪的？那是狙击枪对吧，你怎么弄来的狙击枪？还有药？盘尼西林青霉素还有扑热息，那个是佐匹克隆，你这些药要是拿去隔离区卖能直接搞定三年的配给卡！”或者五年，约翰算了算。

阿比盖尔对他翻了个白眼，“别这么像个没见过世面的傻子，你以为我没点准备怎么在这里房门大开的把杰克养大，还有把你治好的药，我都在账上记着呢。”她扔给约翰一把削短霰弹枪，他想起当初亚瑟在酒店里用的那把。“有什么需要的就拿上，这一趟你们不会轻松。”

“你们？”

“我们。”楼下传来女声，邦妮透过天花板望着他，女孩对他说，“得了吧，你指望就你一个人闯进去端了整个研究所还是怎么的？”

约翰皱着眉盯着邦妮的伤口，左臂上还裹着纱布，女孩意识到他的目光，直接对他比了个中指，“我们两个之间，你才是那个胸口有个枪眼儿的，马斯顿。”

“我只是……我是说，你不欠我什么，你不用帮我。”

“我当然天杀的不欠你什么，你他妈才是欠我，”邦妮怒气冲冲地指责，“要不是因为你我的爸爸才不会死，我的队伍也不会遇上那样的破事儿，所以我要搞清楚这蓝松鸦到底是怎么一回事，不是我要帮你，而是你要帮我，明白？”

约翰咧了咧嘴，接受了女孩隐于其下的好意，“抱歉。”他想他毕竟欠邦妮这一句，他欠了太多人，亚瑟，莎迪，查尔斯，何西阿，达奇，有时候他想为什么他们都要救自己？如果抛弃他，如果早点放弃他……他们的生活会不会比现在更好些？

“我们什么时候可以出发？”邦妮踮着脚问还在翻找东西的阿比盖尔，女人打开角落里沾灰的纸箱，约翰注意到里面有一张模糊的合影，年轻的阿比盖尔对着另一边的男人微笑着，眼角带着纯粹的温柔快乐，她揪着那张照片看了一眼，然后坚决地塞回箱子里。

“现在。”她从最里面摸出一个陈旧的小装置，不知道是什么材质，扔到约翰手里时比他想得沉得多，他看了看那玩意儿，“该怎么用？”

“打开然后听有没有声音吧，我猜。”阿比盖尔不负责任地回答，耸了耸肩，按着约翰肩膀把他从阁楼推了出去，邦妮跳上来拿了一把突击枪和绷带，约翰目瞪口呆地看着阿比盖尔，后者毫不在意一般耸耸肩。

“我没用过，你最好期待这玩意儿的保质期超过了四年。”

“我以为我们是朋友了。”

“现在的世道没有朋友，约翰，你是一个走私客，我是一个前火萤，别显得好像你很受伤。”

约翰闭上了嘴，好吧，他从来没在语言上胜过任何人，邦妮从阁楼轻巧跳下落到他身旁，手臂借力后因为疼痛呲牙咧嘴了一下。

门前出现一个小小的影子，杰克浅色的金发晃动着，他站到约翰身边，轻轻捏了一下他的手臂。

“祝我好运吗？”他对男孩笑了一下，杰克让他想起了自己。但他更寡言，更成熟，他会比那个愚蠢的十二岁马斯顿男孩活得好得多。杰克点了点头，把他送出门外，邦妮已经走在他前头，冲锋枪的枪柄一下下撞着她的大腿。

“你准备好了吗约翰尼？”亚瑟的幻影问他，靠在门口不远处的树底下，皮手套抠着头发，穿着他第一次亲吻他的时候厚实的羊绒夹克，蓝眼睛懒洋洋看着他，这是精神分裂的前兆，但他想缩到那双手下面去藏起来。他失去了莎迪，查尔斯，失去了亚瑟，何西阿，现在只有他自己在这条路上继续走着，他得走到底。

“我猜是吧。”

阿比盖尔给他们的地图画出了曾经那个夭折计划的入口，从酒店底楼的电梯里下降到负层就能找到研究所的后门入口，但这里和约翰记忆中或者阿比盖尔描述的场景完全不同，俨然一副已经修整过的模样：军队的士兵们散落在各处巡逻，阳台上还有狙击手和机枪。

邦妮与他交换一个眼神，女孩从后方绕到了被把守住的房间门旁，约翰扔出一个酒瓶吸引了守卫注意，邦妮绕进房间上楼，数秒后阳台传来一声重物落地的声响，与此同时约翰扔出了早准备好的燃烧瓶，地面士兵开始向约翰扫射之前，阳台上已经被邦尼夺走的机枪已经打出了一轮，他近战拳脚收拾掉两个靠近的士兵，整个酒店内突然开始传出剧烈的警报声响。

“快进去，邦妮！”他对女孩大喊，冲进门口抬枪干掉离得太近的几个士兵，女孩在他身后掩护他的后背，他足够熟悉这个地方，至少是这里地面之上的地方，他曾经用一个月的时间背住里面的每一处楼梯和房间，又用一场刻骨铭心的意外让这座酒店纠缠着他的精神，甚至可以说他比某些士兵更加熟悉这里的环境。

左拐后经过一个厕所和一间餐厅，警报声在他们头顶制造出骚乱，约翰拉着邦妮避进楼梯下的储物间，一只小队从他们面前经过，然后他丢出另一个燃烧瓶，士兵们惨叫起来，立刻带着邦妮换了另一条路线。

“我们在绕路，你是想分散他们的注意力吗？”邦妮问。

约翰点点头，第三次用燃烧瓶和枪支干掉了一个小分队，“这里没有摄像头，他们监控不了我们，但是他们人太多，至少要把来找我们的人分散成几波。”

“你没看上去那么蠢嘛。”

约翰耸耸肩，带着邦妮终于开始往负楼跑，刚才制造的三次骚乱都在逐渐靠近二楼的电梯口，他期望于那些士兵会向上搜寻他们而不是向下，底楼的电梯年久失修，早已经被掩埋在破破烂烂的杂物后面，他推开一堆纸箱和木板，拿着邦妮给的撬棍撬开了门，电梯危险地显露出卡在一楼和二楼间的大半，剩下一小段空隙通往负层只有一片浓黑，邦妮率先跳了下去，扑出的灰尘让约翰咳嗽起来，没好的伤口因为之前的剧烈运动隐隐有了开裂的现象，邦妮点亮别在肩膀上的手电，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”他忍回去一阵咳嗽，肩膀连接着胸口的一片肌肉都在发痛，他跳下去在灰尘弥漫的走廊里开灯，从地底延伸的藤蔓下掩藏着已经干枯的尸体。

“居然没有人发现这里。”邦妮不可思议地喃喃，两人拿出武器顺着走廊根据阿比盖尔的路线向前，如阿比盖尔所说，研究所最大占用了河狸岩酒店的负一层和停车场，但曾经酒店初期因为阻挡循声者而封锁过的一条走廊没有被研究所启用，他们应该能够从这条走廊里潜入研究所——但走廊内部情况如何没人清楚。

有死人就意味着有感染者，有感染者就意味着有循声者，邦妮和约翰都尽量放低脚步观察附近状况，精神绷紧，“我们还要走多远？”女孩嘶声问道。

“阿比盖尔给的地图不远了，这条走廊里有一个储藏室和一排客房，注意里面情况。”

女孩点点头，但没过多久其中一间客房里就传出了密集的嘶吼声，邦妮迅速子弹上膛对准了声音来源方向，“操，是巨无霸，怪不得外面只有死人！”

她绝对恨那玩意儿，弓箭小刀没法安静杀死，一旦用上枪炮火力谁知道会引来多少别的循声者或者脑袋上的军队，他们谨慎退后，但巨无霸跌跌撞撞的脚步声逐渐逼近他们。

“还有别的路吗？”邦妮着急地问，约翰同样焦躁，他带着邦妮转身闪进一间客房，角落里一个对着墙壁的循声者全身颤抖。他抬起弓箭悄声解决了敌人，巨无霸的声音却逐渐靠近，“该死的，你要是没别的路可走我等下就开枪。”邦妮说，“你最好祈祷这里的循声者比我的子弹少。”

约翰焦急地观察房间，尽量平复急促的呼吸，负一层本不应该作为任何一个酒店的客房，因为负层的空气流通性很差，一般酒店解决不了这个问题客人也绝不会入住，但这里在被封闭之前明显有人，那么——

“通风管。”

“你疯了！”邦妮夸张地喊，“你以为我只有五英尺吗？谁都能钻进那通风管道吗？”

“这里是负一层，为了空气流通通风管做得大，”约翰踩着床边那个循声者尸体撬开了年久失修的通风道口，金属碰撞产生的尖锐声响一瞬间引爆了门外的循声者们，巨无霸的脚步声瞬间加快，而此起彼伏的嘶吼声在全都向他们扑了过来，逼曳的环境和蜂拥而至的循声者让约翰有太强的既视感，恐惧差点从他的胃里蹦出来，邦妮在下面大骂起来，突击枪扫射着打穿了一只循声者的身体，“快点马斯顿！”

那过于沉重的窗沿卡住一般只漏出那一条缝，约翰用尽全力单脚踹开卡住的外沿，整个通风管道被打开，他拖着邦妮的肩膀往后退，两人跌跌撞撞滚进窄小通风口，跟在后面的跑者和循声者也挤向这个狭窄出口，“操！”邦妮被一个跑者抓住小腿，她回身送一发子弹屁滚尿流地推着约翰往前爬：“快点，这玩意儿挡不了多久！”

他们前后不分的爬了不知道多久，直到循声者的嘶叫声消失在他们耳边，邦妮脱力般靠在管壁上擦汗“干，”女孩气喘吁吁，“你还好吗？”

约翰点点头，嗓子干哑得说不出话，手指因为用力过度疼得慌，窄小的逼曳空间逼着他思考接下来的对策，现在他们失去了方向，更不敢离开这里，像困在捕鼠笼里的耗子只能等着被弄死，他烦躁抠起后颈，耳朵里的耳鸣声越来越大。

“那是阿比盖尔给你的那玩意儿？”

他清醒过来。不是耳鸣，而是确实有声响，他带进来的信号识别器此前就像坏掉一样毫无反应，现在却在约翰的背包里疯狂作响，他睁大了眼，整个人从管壁上弹了起来，头撞在顶上他却连痛都来不及喊，手忙脚乱在邦妮的灯光下把那个识别器摸了出来。

他的手指都在颤抖，那玩意儿屏幕上闪过去一长串约翰看不懂的代码，然后更执着的继续滴滴作响，“哦天哪，这是真的。”邦妮睁大眼睛，带着点敬畏说，“真的有人在发信号。”

约翰整个人都开始手忙脚乱，他举起信号识别器向四周探寻声音，在一片漆黑的管壁和仅有的两只手电筒下滴滴作响，但此时此刻却成了约翰的救命稻草，一切，他从头开始的一切都有迹可循，“我们跟着这个走。”他的嘴唇在发颤，脑子里已经飘过无数种可能性，但每一种都让他觉得不敢相信，这太好了，对这个世界来说这好像太好了。他下意识站起来又在管壁上装出一声巨大的碰，外面的循声者听到声音后跟着嘶吼起来，约翰觉得自己好像清醒不过来，懵懵地只听着手里那小玩意儿的声音跟着往方向走，“这是……真的，邦妮。”他喃喃低语，仿佛这一刻才开始感到不真实感，“这是真的。”

邦妮热切地拍了拍他肩膀，两人跟着信号的方向在通风管道里爬行，那个小小的如同灯塔一样的声音越来越大，约翰的手上已经出现了一层冷汗，他不知道他会看到怎样一副场景，他也不知道他到底会如何表现，他手足无措又像那个十二岁的小男孩，只想躲回屋子里生亚瑟的闷气。

他们停在一处通风管的出口前，外面的光线浅浅投射进来，是一间实验室，邦妮贴心地替他搬开那处出口，没有灰尘的空气涌进两人的肺里，这里就是这个信号的来源地，这里就是他这场漫长旅途的终点。

“你们是谁！”

一把枪指着他和邦妮，面前一个瘦长的男人惊慌地大吼，他穿着研究员的白袍，脸色苍白而消瘦，显露出怯懦的神情，约翰的眼神从男人身上仔细看过一遍，然后确认了一个问题，他的心脏一瞬间完全空白，似乎再也感受不到任何东西：

不论这人是谁，他都不是亚瑟·摩根。

达奇亲自来隔离区前迎接了一个伤痕累累的莎迪和他身后的士兵。

“阿德勒小姐！”他扶住浑身是血的女人，“你怎么了？出什么事了？”

“我没有被咬。军队来了，他们都死了，查尔斯，约翰都死了——”她踉跄两步，口齿不清地解释事情经过，脏兮兮的脸上糊满鲜血，眼里摇摇晃晃要落下眼泪来，“只有我们还活着……”

达奇展现出不可思议的神色，眼神里的痛意在听到约翰死了四个字后清晰划过，他立刻招手让人把莎迪和士兵带走，“我会保证你们得到最好的治疗，我的孩子，”他向那个士兵点头，又扶住莎迪，“我保证我会搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，我保证会让军队为约翰的死付出代价。”

莎迪咬牙点头，眼睛里的眼泪几乎憋不回去，她和士兵去医务室，隔离区的大门在他们身后合拢，达奇望着两人离去的背影片刻后拿出了对讲机。

医务室里又是那个年轻的红头发女孩在等着莎迪。

女孩走上前，“请把头盔和装备脱了，先生，我们回好好照顾您的，”他示意士兵躺到一边的床上，又转过来检查莎迪的伤口，“都是皮外伤，医生马上就来，您要喝点什么吗？”

士兵在他们身后脱下了头盔，莎迪叹了口气，“我猜我该说谢谢你，孩子，上次你给我包扎伤口的时候我没来得及。”

那女孩又脸红了起来，笨拙地摇了摇头，“这是我的职责所在。”

“但我有一个问题，”莎迪漫不经心地问，“为什么达奇会从黑港监狱里要人，还是这么小的小孩？”

女孩瞪大了眼，她下意识想逃却被身后一把枪顶在了腰上，脱下头盔的士兵露出查尔斯的脸，他轻声对女孩说：“我不喜欢威胁孩子，但是抱歉，孩子，不要出声。”

莎迪的神色从刚才那个经理精神创伤的受伤女人转瞬间变成了狡黠的走私客，那些看似全是血的伤口也丝毫不再影响她，她双手撑在下巴上看着女孩，“你知道，上次我被你包扎起来的时候就开始好奇，为什么一个明显什么都不会的小孩会在这里干活儿，然后我又听到了几个士兵说了些不该说的废话，谈到了监狱的交换，把你说成‘也只能干点这种事’，所以我猜他和黑港监狱有某种交易。我不会动你，不会对你做任何事情，我不会告密，也不会让别人伤害你，但我要听实话，而你最好告诉我。”她又缓慢重复一遍，这次声音里满是冷意，“为什么达奇会从黑港监狱要人？”

女孩脸上满是惊恐，她不敢后退，更不敢往前，恐惧让她全身都僵硬起来，攥住外套的手指都在发抖，她咬住嘴唇，眼睛睁大得像车灯前的小鹿。

莎迪的声音突然软化下来，她轻轻地靠近女孩去抚摸她的短发，露出一点母亲般的慈态，“没事的，我知道你很害怕，但是你不用怕，这里没有监控，他们不会知道你说了什么。”

女孩眼里憋满了眼泪，磕磕绊绊起来，“是、是物资和信息交换，范德林先生为我们提供生存物资，我们为他提供人力……之前、之前送来这里的都是士兵，但是现在监狱里也没有多少人了……只剩下孩子和老人们。”她抹了一把眼泪，“范德林先生庇护我们整个监狱，送来了军队的士兵和他自己的，但我们没有东西可以回报了，我们迟早要被放弃了——”

她终于开始哭起来，眼泪伴随着小声的抽泣滴滴答答往下掉，而莎迪则心中发凉，查尔斯与她交换了一个眼神，他们本以为达奇与军方的监狱时合作关系，却没想到如今看来他几乎是控制着这片区域的一切，甚至军队，她不敢去想他到底是怎么做到的。

“看着我，孩子。”她得到了答案，就不会再对一个孩子这样凶狠，“谢谢你告诉我实话，我知道你讨厌这里，但你仍然有选择的机会。”

女孩吸着鼻子抬头看她，眼里的充满简直不属于这个时代的迷茫和天真，莎迪对她微笑然后揉了揉那一头漂亮的红发，说了一句“抱歉”，接着一个手刀打晕了女孩。

她抱着女孩放在床上，门口出现了脚步声，来的医生嘴里还哼哼着不成曲的调子，莎迪看了查尔斯一眼，站在门后等着那个医生。

“哦嘿阿德勒小姐，范德林先生让我来看看你的——！”

查尔斯拖过医生软绵绵的身体塞在另一张病床上，然后重新带回头盔，莎迪在一旁换好了子弹，把那把格洛克塞回后腰。

“他控制黑港监狱和这里的军队，而我们在黑港监狱遭到军队袭击。”

“莎迪。”

“里面还有他的人。”

“……莎迪。”

“那是约翰，妈的，约翰！”

“莎迪！”

“别莎迪我！”金发女人烦躁地低吼，“约翰甚至还他妈根本不知道这些事儿！”

“这就是为什么我们要搞清楚这一切，当年的，现在的。”

查尔斯把一只手搭在莎迪肩膀上，重新把自己伪装成那个普通的士兵，拿起枪跟在范德林先生的旧友身后走出了医务室。

TBC


	10. 10

10

那个年轻人并非拿过枪杆子的好手，约翰一眼就能看出来，年轻人瘦削的脸颊凸出了两只瞪大的恐惧双眼，像即将被吊死的人，他手里拿着那把枪还在颤抖，恐惧从他脚趾蔓延到了他整个头发丝儿。

“你们——你们是谁！”

他又吼了一声，声音到一半就又缩成了正常大小，他瞥了一眼门外，像是害怕有人看见，另一个门外汉行为。邦妮趁着这个机会一肘子缴了他的枪，枪口对转到男人身上眼睛也不眨一下。约翰脑子里仿佛隆隆开过去一辆火车，他设想了很多种情况，但绝没想到一个他完全不认识的人站在他面前的情况。

被邦妮缴械的下一秒这个像要被吊死的家伙就彻底变成了一个怂包，他跌跌撞撞往墙上缩，手指在桌上抠不住东西，约翰走上去一把掐着脖子把男人按在了墙上——他控制不住此刻的愤怒，肩膀和胸前肌肉因为他的动作开始剧烈疼痛，但他脑子里本来也肾上腺素横飞，不知道是因为疼痛还是愤怒还是悲伤还是失落让他几乎恨不得把这个年轻人摁死在墙上，“你又是谁？”

他压低了声音凑到他耳边问，亚瑟曾经这样教他，以最具侵略性的方式入侵他人的私密空间，你就拥有了控制对方恐惧的钥匙。

那时候他做不来这个，因为每一次他靠近亚瑟都像是在投送怀抱，每一次走进亚瑟的私人空间男人都对他大大咧咧敞开，最后他们本应该具有威慑力的低语变成了很多个亲吻和情话，性和危险之间出现了一道很模糊的距离，亚瑟手指伸进他嘴唇里，约翰的目光不由自主被年长男人吸引过去，亚瑟对他微笑了一下，而约翰感到整个人开始红成一块番茄酱。

但是现在，现在他能完成这个，他恨不得见血，那个被他按住的年轻人在他手掌下扭来扭去像他妈的一条蚯蚓，哆哆嗦嗦居然说不出一句话。

“你在这里做什么，小子，回答我。”约翰逼问，“否则我就要切了你的蛋塞进你屁眼里扔出去喂感染者。”年轻人更加颤抖起来，手指哆哆嗦嗦在兜里摸着什么，约翰眼疾手快一把按住了他的手，拔出来后是一个铭牌，上面写着：K·达菲。

“基兰……我的名字……我喘不上气……”

约翰这才松开点手臂的力量，基兰整个人都开始剧烈咳嗽起来，但他又在尽力抑制住自己的声音，约翰警惕地盯着他。

“基兰达菲，我再问一遍，你在这里做什么？”

“研究……”他艰难地支起一点身体，他的眼神在约翰和邦妮指着他的一把枪之间徘徊了一会儿，肩膀小心缩起来。

“研究什么？”

“虫、虫草菌血清。”

“蓝松鸦。”约翰眼神更加阴沉起来。

“你们怎么知——”

“达菲。”邦妮却突然打断了他，像是想起了什么，“我知道你的名字，达菲，那个虫草菌研究学家，那是你——”

“我父亲。”基兰低下了头，盯着自己脚边，突然变成了一只怂不拉几的小狗模样，这下约翰也想起来了达菲这个名字，杰克塞给他的那本大部头主要内容都是达菲博士提出的。

“那那个求救信号……”

“你们收到了？！”基兰一瞬间抬起头，眼神中甚至带上了一点期待，“你们是来带我走的吗？带我离开这里——天哪哪里都好这都五年了，五年了天杀的我真的待不下去了……”

“你是军队的人。”约翰冷漠地打断了看起来正准备兴奋起来的基兰，“没人喜欢军队的人。”

“我不——”他又开始叫起来，但幸好这一次及时在门口经过另一个研究人员的时候收回了声音。

“那两个是你的新实验对象吗达菲？我以为你再也不做活体实验了。”那个研究人员扫了一眼邦妮和约翰，女孩的枪口在桌子的阻挡下顶在基兰的大腿上，“呃，嗯，是的。”他不自在地挪动了一下，研究人员吹了个口哨。

“可惜。”

那个研究人员消失在视野范围内后约翰的手立刻就几乎掐上了基兰的脖子，“你不是军队的人，”他声音压得很低，但凶狠无比，“告诉我你到底是什么人，给我们一个带走你的价码。只要你能打动我们，说不定我们就会带你离开。”

他知道这是一句屁话，在这个地下研究所里他和邦妮根本不可能迈出一步，要是没有基兰的身份作为掩护，他俩恐怕早已经迎接了一轮枪炮扫射，而且就算他真的想把基兰带出去也太难，身后的通风管道已经不安全，他们对研究所内部出口更是毫无了解，但谈判时必须强硬，这是达奇教他的。

基兰不安地四处看了一圈，门口不再走过任何一个穿着白大褂的研究人员，他紧张地吞了一口口水，“好吧，但是这故事有点长，你们大概需要听一会儿。”

莎迪走上范霍恩的街道，有士兵正忙着给隔离区涂新漆，一种闪闪发亮的银蓝色，在阳光下显得坚实又奢侈，如今已经没有多少地方拥有这样的轻工业了，而达奇的隔离区却要在每一寸都刷上一层昂贵的银漆去遮盖底下的痕迹。她把枪揣进包里，扯出一根烟点燃，立刻不少羡慕的眼神落到了她身上，可她只是吸了口气，然后吐出去。她身上有伤口，不大，但却都是实打实的伤口，过了这么久这些伤口也都折磨得她疲惫不堪，走路走得一脚一滑，杰克，杰克，我亲爱的杰克，她爱人的脸庞在她疲惫的幻境中清晰显露，我明明已经不再害怕死亡，死亡早已经带走了我最珍贵的东西——你，但我仍然感到疲惫，仍然感到疼痛。她那爱吹口琴的杰克笑着吻了吻她头顶，像从前那个莎迪阿德勒还没有死去的时候一样，我最后的记忆，我永远纯洁的记忆，她迷茫地想着，最后都被复仇的火焰淹没。

她面前出现一双花哨的尖头靴，纯粹为了炫耀而没有任何意义的款式，和他腰带上的双枪一样，碍眼地扎在她视野里，她被数十个士兵包围了，在隔离区的大街上，银蓝色的漆正在刷墙，窗口探出了一两个看向他们又恐惧十足的脑袋。莎迪揉了揉头发，叹息一声。

“麦卡。”

“阿德勒夫人。”

“别夫人，我已经守寡够多年了。”

“哦，难道你的意思是你现在和马斯顿——？怪不得后来消息总是看到你们俩出双入对，看来是老来又一春啊。”

“这招对我没用。”莎迪咬着嘴里的香烟滤嘴吐了一口带黄的口水，“我只想知道真相，一切的真相。”

麦卡优哉游哉地晃了一轮双枪，莎迪注意到他一边手臂扎着绷带，有人把这个婊子养的东西伤了一顿，而这个想法让她几乎笑起来，“不如你告诉我整个故事是怎么发展的，我来为你做补充？”

“你和达奇是一伙的。”

麦卡夸张地拍了拍手，“终于！真是开天辟地的惊天发现，不是吗？多少年了阿德勒小姐？嗯？”

“你们想杀了我们，我，约翰，查尔斯，亚瑟，你们甚至已经成功的杀了亚瑟，”莎迪冷淡地说，“但我不明白达奇是为什么要和你合作杀了我们，杀了约翰和亚瑟。”

麦卡低下头来，显露出一副叹息的模样，“阿德勒小姐，这就是你我对人看法不同的地方了，我们是走私客，我们完美继承了一个走私客应有的素质，利益，如果干这些事情没有利益，你以为我们要花费这么大力气去做这个？哦我真希望现在还能有相机这种东西，好让你看看当时达奇的纠结表情，但这都过去了，利益把我们结成了永远的伙伴。”

“什么利益？”

“看看周围吧，阿德勒小姐——”麦卡摆出一个夸张手势，“范霍恩，监狱，整条对外的贸易路线，这难道还不是利益吗？”

“这利益和我们有什么关系？”莎迪斩钉截铁地说，“为什么要杀了我们才能得到这样的利益？”

达奇看着他，朝下吊的那只眼睛眯了起来，嘴唇慢慢拉伸成一个细长的弧度，装乖一样歪着头望着莎迪，“你完全没敢去想是吧，莎迪阿德勒。”

“什么？”

“天啊，天啊笑死我了，达奇一看到你们拿到那玩意儿就紧张兮兮还以为你们什么都知道了，结果只是瞎忙活……”

“什么玩意儿？”

麦卡的双枪之一对准了莎迪的心脏，他凑过来贴着女人的耳朵低语，一瞬间她整个肩膀都冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，后退的欲望从没如此强烈。麦卡却低声的，如同情人絮语一样把莎迪握在掌心，“蓝松鸦，让你想起谁了吗？我们那个爱穿蓝衬衫的蓝眼睛大个子，老是喜欢带着本素描本牵着我们的小强尼去湖边钓鱼画画——”

瞳孔放大，“亚瑟。”

她一瞬间喘不上气，男人的名字像蛛网最中央的结点串联起了整个推论，世界上唯一能让军队拿出权力和达奇这样的走私客交换的东西只有最强大的权力，而在这个世界上的意思就是活下去的权力。

“他对虫草菌免疫。”她声音嘶哑，“这就是为什么达奇和你勾结在一起，你们用他向军方换了这些权力，而约翰还在为他自己自责——妈的！”

她忽略了心脏上的枪口，一个耳光反手扇得麦卡一个踉跄，女人发出一声嘶吼扑到男人身上，抓住他衣领对着他的鼻梁又是一拳，包围住他们的士兵已经把枪对准了莎迪，可她不在意，她根本没时间给这些混账东西，“这就是为什么你们从哈维尔那里得到消息就生怕我们知道这一切，生怕达奇那张虚伪无辜的脸被撕烂，生怕你们两个贱种的真面目被戳穿，所以宁可把我们全部弄死在去河狸岩的路上，是吧！”

麦卡低低笑了起来，在痛苦的咳嗽声中呛出两句话：“那是给足你们面子了，你以为——你以为到了河狸岩还能在军队手里活下去？”

莎迪揍人的手顿了一下，“河狸岩有军队？”

“岂止军队!”麦卡放声大笑起来，破掉的嘴唇裂出一条血线，“军队的研究所，总部，都在那里，你以为你们几个走私客跑到那里去的结果是什么，还不是全都跟进了陷阱的耗子——咳咳咳……”

莎迪松开麦卡，在对准她的一众枪管中间起身，麦卡的两只手枪一并对准了她，她却没有了刚才暴怒和狂躁的痕迹，仿佛一个人格一瞬间被抹消在她的动作里。

“我知道我想知道的一切了。”莎迪几乎冷漠地说，“然后接下来你们要做的事情就是，麦卡，把你们所有人的枪都放下，为我打开隔离区的大门，让我安然离开，然后一个人都不许跟过来。”

麦卡露出见鬼的表情，“你说什么？”似乎正准备嘲笑一番发疯的莎迪，但下一刻在女人身后有另一扇门被打开，被穿着士兵打扮的查尔斯顶着脑袋的达奇走了出来，麦卡的表情变了，莎迪无动于衷地看着他。

“你们怎么——”

“你以为我们知道你和达奇勾搭在一起后还会什么都不准备的跑回来？”莎迪讥讽他，“你也太看不起走私客了。”

达奇在莎迪身后无奈地摇了摇头，“阿德勒小姐和查尔斯身上有乔的联路器，我们的行动都被他们听见了，所以当史密斯先生突然闯入我的办公室的时候，你可以想象我有多么震惊。”

对准莎迪的枪口全部转向了查尔斯和后面的达奇，女人不为所动，更往前靠近麦卡，冷冷地说，“让我重复一边我的诉求，给我你们的武器，让我们离开，不准跟来，否则达奇就死。”

“你不会杀了他。”麦卡拧起眉头。

“我会，也许不会，对我没有影响，但你救不救达奇对你们两人之后的合作关系有很大影响。”莎迪说，麦卡的咬肌抽搐了一下，然后看向达奇，后者点点头。

他手臂一挥，“开门！”

查尔斯压制着达奇率先走出了大门，莎迪则在后面把麦卡等人放地上的枪全部挑挑拣拣选了一遍塞满全身，“半个小时后到黑沼泽去找达奇，别太晚，否则他会被感染者吃掉，也别太早，否则我们会知道。”

麦卡则气急败坏地回以一声怒吼。

查尔斯把达奇绑好吊在树上，磨损了绳索保证半个小时后就会断掉，莎迪卸下身上一半从麦卡那里搜刮来的枪支弹药清理后交给查尔斯，男人对他点了点头，“我们走吧。”

“……你们不准备杀了我？”达奇背对着他们发问。

莎迪看都不看他一眼，只顾着把最后一把弹簧刀塞进靴子里，“那是约翰的事情，等我们找到他再来决定你的下场。”

“约翰死了，他也在那场冲突里面。”

莎迪呸了一口，“你就骗你自己吧。他没那么容易死，他还那么相信你。”

“你们……”

“你背叛了我们，达奇，你不能指望更多的东西了，收起你那副冠冕堂皇的嘴脸，当了叛徒就别再想着往脸上贴金。”莎迪表情狰狞，天知道她多想此刻就杀了他，但她不会，所以她选择一拳打在男人脸上，满意听见达奇发出一声疼痛的呻吟：“别跟着我们。”

“我们去哪儿？”查尔斯跟在她身后问到，莎迪回答：“河狸岩。”

我父亲，我猜你们都知道他是谁了，额，就是那个达菲博士，研究虫草菌那个，我小时候跟着他学了不少东西，他一开始不是研究这个的，是真菌，后来灾变爆发他就去政府机构，把我塞进了隔离区，后来没几年就没有政府机构了，也没我爸了——抱歉，我废话很多，我在隔离区过了几年，把我爸的东西都收拾好了一遍，然后我加入了火萤……至少火萤会给我东西吃，他们对我这种不擅长出门打猎战斗的人挺好的，给我吃的和补给，只要我帮他们做研究，其实想想也挺惨的，火萤居然要我这种没上过正经大学的人来研究虫草菌，不管是资源还是格局和联合政府比起来都差太远了。抱歉我又跑题了。

总之我加入了火萤，后来DC传来军队在找我的消息，我才意识到无论是军队还是火萤都在研究虫草菌上一筹莫展，而我手里父亲留下来的资料已经成为了重中之重，但我不想去，我知道军队是些什么东西，他们都在夺取权力。可这由不得我，我从隔离区里抓出来，他们把我送到了这里。

但是走之前我和火萤签订了协定，我成为他们的卧底，为他们定期发送虫草菌的研究信息，我知道这听起来很扯，但是至少，至少火萤和军队不同，我知道这点。后来我一直偷偷为火萤运送信息，直到四年前第一支蓝松鸦出现，此前他们从没发现过多少真正完全免疫的实验体，大部分被送来这里的实验体只是延缓转变，所以之前研究出的血清效果并不好，有太多研究材料被浪费，直到五年前送来的那个实验体，我们就是从他身上研究出了蓝松鸦。

一个男人，身材很健壮，金发碧眼的典型美国男人。送来的时候进了半截棺材，医生们先忙着把他救活了再开始研究，给我的报告上显示那个男人全身有大量咬伤，伤口却仅仅留疤，没有出现任何病变，完美的抗体，全天下独一个。

但我父亲的资料显示虫草菌的感染是从脑部开始，这就是为什么人们被感染后会出现丧失视觉听觉等症状的原因，也就是说我们要研究他就得撬开他脑子，但撬开脑子之后脑干的保存又成了另一个问题。

这世界上没几个人有抗体这种东西，何况每个人体质不同研究出的血清并不一定适用所有人，我们不敢轻举妄动，所以我们只是把那个人——等等……！你干什么！咳咳——！

约翰把人重重按倒了墙上。

比刚才的力气大得多，要不是他控制了一下能直接掐断了基兰的气管，年轻人剧烈咳嗽挣扎起来，而约翰的表情已经彻底狰狞，这个故事过于虚伪，虚伪得像他一场慌乱梦境的疯狂结果，五年前送来的男人，独一份的抗体，金发碧眼。

“别骗我！”他咬牙切齿，烧红了双眼手指发颤，他做不到这个，他做不到，神经在脑子里突突狂跳催促他下手。

“我没有……咳咳——我、我没……”

基兰艰难抓住他手臂，留下两道挣扎的挠痕，他想起十五岁那个下午亲眼看见亚瑟被咬，但回到住处后亚瑟掀开衣服却只剩下血口，他从没想过这个可能，但这就能解释为什么麦卡处心积虑要杀了亚瑟，要和军队合作，要追杀他和莎迪——

“马斯顿，停手！”邦妮抓住他手腕把他整个人往后拉走，“他是阿比盖尔说的四年前那次任务没有接应到的火萤内线！”女孩把他困在双臂间，用了全身力气按住约翰的挣扎，他死死盯着基兰，后者屁滚尿流缩在墙角惊恐地望着他，约翰的眼神已经满是怒火和绝望。

“告诉我你们把他怎么样了。”他嘶哑地说，他之前从没想过这个可能，但如今怀里那根蓝松鸦变成了沉重的负担，这是面前这人用亚瑟一部分血肉做出来的东西，他只想把药摔碎在地上。

“我们没有杀他！他没死！你手上的蓝松鸦只是我们用了他一点脊髓做出来的东西！”基兰慌乱辩解，但约翰只是更想杀了他，不管他做了什么忍辱负重的事情，不管他对这个世界来说多么有价值，他只想杀了他。

“约翰，冷静，他没死，”邦妮在他又一次挣扎地时候在他耳边低语，“我们可以把他救回来，我们可以。”她看了一眼基兰，充满警告意味地说：“只要基兰愿意帮我们。”

约翰抬起头看了缩在墙角的男人一眼，基兰睁大了眼睛满是恐慌，而他此刻如同一个杀人恶魔只想徒手打死他，打死这个研究所每一个人，杀了麦卡，还有世界上所有让亚瑟一个人被研究和摆弄被伤害脊髓的人。他五年的噩梦和美梦，他逃避的现实和一切真相都成了一场巨大阴谋论的边角，而他在靠近中心的路上艰难跋涉。

“我会帮忙的！我保证！”基兰点头如捣蒜，邦妮盯着约翰要从他身上得到一个回复，可他一瞬间觉得很累，很累，太累了。他从西边的荒野跨越长河来到东边，重新走进他五年前的噩梦，打破了一个或许不打破更好的阴谋，了解了他不想了解的真相，他想念亚瑟，他是那么想念他，他望着他后背长大，望着他后背分离，他离他那么近，他就快要找回他了。

眼眶里温热的东西顺着脸颊滚下，约翰松了力气捂住脸坐在地上，他妈的，他多久没有哭过一次了，更别说被人看见，亚瑟的幻影在他身边蹲下，手掌握住他肩膀。

“去吧。”那个存留于他记忆里的，更年轻的亚瑟说。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快写完了快写完了……（瘫）


	11. Chapter 11

11

河狸岩的地下研究所像一座四通八达的迷宫。一切都是打过光的瓷白色，每一个房间都是相通的灰白墙壁，每一个房间前都有穿着白大褂的人影晃动，每一个人都在问基兰：“这是新的实验对象吗？”

“呃、是的。”年轻人尴尬地挠一下脸，避开其他人的目光，约翰和邦妮跟在他身后被铐住双手，基兰带着他们匆忙拐进楼梯间，“还有多久？”约翰压低声音凑近了问，手里拿着的匕首危险地抵住基兰后心，研究员全身一颤，怂着肩膀说不远了。

“他是我们这里最宝贵的一个实验体，呃，所以被保管在最里面的大研究室，里面会有很多人，你们想好要怎么办——”

约翰按在基兰后心的匕首又用力摁了一下，“就这么办。”年轻人颤着牙打直了后背。

“你们、你们要杀——”

“这是交易，”邦妮嘲讽地笑，“你带我们进来，别的事情装作看不见，否则我们不保证能把你带出去，你指望他们能安安全全直接把我们放走吗？”

“不……”基兰的声音弱了下去，年轻人吞了口口水，他瞄了一眼约翰越发阴沉的脸色，低下头匆匆带着两人走向更低的楼层，和地上的世界相比这里仿佛另一个维度，齐全的医疗设备和充足电力，电视电脑还有放着留声机的娱乐室，他们甚至经过了一处看上去像是食堂的地方，里面的标牌上挂着今日特餐：炖小羊肉，约翰没吃过小羊肉，只在找到的杂书里见过灾变前厨师做的图片，酒红色的酱汁和一层绿色的脆皮，他拿去问亚瑟这是怎么做的，亚瑟翻了个白眼直接扔给了他一份配给里的合成牛肉。

“真是个世外桃源。”邦妮顺着他的眼光看过去，嘟囔了起来，基兰在他们前头发出凄惨一笑，“世外还能算，桃源可不行，这里……这里的人都以为自己在做些拯救世界的事情，你们知道吗？可是他们没有一个知道外面发生过什么，他们一直都在这里安全的待着，吃每日特餐，用刀子切怪物的脑子。还以为自己是救世主。”他又尴尬地抿了一下唇，“但是在这里甚至看不到阳光，只有灯光。”

“你不相信你们可以研究出真正的血清拯救世界吗？”约翰扫了一眼基兰。年轻人果断摇了摇头。

“我不蠢，先生，我知道军队是什么样子，火萤是什么样子……如果军队真的研究出了解药，你觉得他们不会以此用来摄取权力吗？想象一下，只要一支虫草菌血清就能换来一个区域的俯首称臣……那会有多么糟糕的灾难发生。而火萤和他们也没有多大区别。”邦妮不悦地皱起了眉，基兰还在继续说，“火萤也在研究血清，谁都想研究出血清，我知道那个火萤抓了自己人做实验却没有告诉那个人的妻儿的事，为了全人类可以牺牲的个体太多了对不对？我很胆小，先生……我觉得某一天我就会是那个被牺牲的个体。”

邦妮皱起的眉垂了下去，约翰耸肩不置可否，在底间，他们穿过了一间巨大的实验室，里面从天花板到地面全是密密麻麻的培养皿，里面装满了残缺或完整的感染者尸体，他平静地看进去，发誓里面有好几个孩子。

最后他们停在一扇大门前，透明玻璃后有一间仿佛停尸房的巨大房间，只是里面摆满了纯白色的长方形盒子，仿佛一字排开的棺木层层叠叠。“他就在里面。”基兰低声说，带了点恳求的意味，“里面的人，他们都不是恶意……”

“那与我无关。”约翰抽出藏在裤腿里的枪和匕首，松开假装的手铐，整个人不可思议地镇定，“我只答应了带你逃出去。”

他夺过基兰手中的身份卡刷开大门，只最后叮嘱了一句“跟上我”就闪身而入。门内有三个在控制台前忙碌的研究员，还有一个正拿着摆满器具的托盘站在其中一尊“棺木”前，他抬头看见了约翰，先是一愣，在张嘴的前一瞬间被约翰扔出去的一把小刀正中眼窝，惨叫声响起的一瞬间他和邦妮一同开枪干掉了那三个在控制台前的研究员。

警报一瞬间响起来，整个地下研究所瞬间被血红色灯光覆盖，邦妮立刻打烂门口的控制面板，整间屋子被锁定关闭，基兰缩在女人身后双手护住脑袋，那个被约翰捅穿眼睛的人还在惨叫。约翰走过染血的瓷砖地板，从那人眼睛里抽出匕首，然后对准脑子捅了进去，惨叫声停下了，他冷漠地在衣服上擦干净匕首。

“快去找人！”邦妮不耐烦地对他吼，基兰却已经震惊得全身僵硬，邦妮对着他嗤笑一声，“你以为会怎样？他是走私客，不是救世主。”

约翰冲到成排的棺木前，成排灰暗下去的舱室表面都被白霜覆盖，他识别每一个标签上的名字，A·奥斯维尔A·布里吉斯，A·鲍克星顿，A·布莱勒，A·威廉姆斯，A·米勒，A·摩根——

他一瞬间感到情绪的海潮淹没了他，整个房间里的铃声和基兰惊恐的尖叫都变成了无关紧要的白噪音，耳鸣，尖锐的耳鸣，然后他感受到手掌传来的疼痛，他意识到他像一个发疯的傻子一样疯狂捶打着棺木表面，手指发颤地到处乱按，这很痛，真的很痛，但疼痛都在他身上麻木起来，他听见自己的喊声，像隔着海潮终于滚进他耳朵里——

“——亚瑟！！”

他要么是把那个棺木捶坏掉了，要么是瞎猫撞上死耗子按对了按钮，下一刻那个银白棺材在一阵白雾蒸腾后在他眼前打开，露出里面苍白的人型。

他哀悼的，深爱的，在噩梦里陪伴他的亚瑟摩根失去意识地躺在里面，赤裸的全身都是伤口和咬痕，从脖颈到大腿密密麻麻的都是烂肉愈合后留下的狰狞伤疤，可见不知道多少只循声者曾在他身体上留下了痕迹，从胸口到小腹更是有一道可怕的缝合伤口，他全身的肌肉都肉眼可见的萎缩了下去。

约翰双手颤抖着去触碰亚瑟，他皮肤几乎如死人一般冰凉，如果不是打开棺材后他开始逐渐起伏的胸口他真的就要当场发疯，约翰知道此刻自己必定显露出一副疯态，但他从未如此愤怒，如此想要冲出这扇门把每一个靠近亚瑟的人都杀掉。

“我们该想办法跑了！”邦妮靠的吼声提醒了他，军队已经开始对他们所在的房间开枪，好在看上去脆弱的巨大玻璃是加厚的防弹玻璃，冲锋枪还没有能力把它们打碎，但这只是时间问题，尤其是他们现在像蚂蚱一样被困在里面的时候。

“帮我……帮我把他扶起来。”他极力控制住声音里的颤抖，跟着基兰把那个瘦脱了型的亚瑟从棺材里扶了起来，他轻的要命，其实根本不需要基兰。

“我们怎么办？”邦妮嘶声道，约翰的脑子几乎陷入了完全断线的状况，“马斯顿！”女孩愤怒地对他大吼，他醒了神，感受着搭在他肩膀上那句身体的重量，亚瑟还活着，这不是梦境。

“通风口。”他指着控制台顶端那个和所有底层建筑一样特意做大的通风口，“他们一定会检查通风管道，但这至少能给我们多争取些时间。”

邦妮麻利窜上控制台，撬了两下通风口，那铁铸的窗口严丝合缝佁然不动，女孩呸了一声，抬手直接用枪打烂了窗口。她爬进通风口，接过约翰和基兰扶住的亚瑟，要想把一个失去意识的六英尺男人弄到这么高的通风管里并非易事，就算这个六英尺的男人已经全身肌肉萎缩，“带他走！”约翰在后面嘶吼，眼神急切甚至带上了恳求，他把手忙脚乱的基兰一并推了上去，然后甩开了邦妮伸向他的手，转身对上了在巨大玻璃窗外汹涌的弹雨和疯狂撞门的军队。

“你他妈要干什么！马斯顿！”邦妮意识到了，女孩愤怒地大吼起来，“快上来！”

“不。”约翰握紧了拳头，通风管道拦不住他们，基兰对这里的熟悉仅限于地面环境，而天知道通风管里有没有其他监控设备，这里是军队最森严的研究所，他没有抱着任何侥幸。他们需要的是时间，而必须有人留下来拖延。他胸口的伤口还在疼痛，他没有好起来，他知道自己皮肤下那一层已经撕裂的伤疤正在流血。总有人要为这一切付出代价，但不是亚瑟，不是邦妮，更不是无辜的基兰。

“拜托，邦妮，就，把他带出去，随便带到哪里，去找阿比盖尔，带他去火萤，或者去范霍恩找达奇，只要让他离开这里，”他急切地恳求，“我做的这一切都是为了亚瑟，至少让他离开，至少让我还清我欠他的一切……求你。”

“你他妈是个蠢货，马斯顿！”邦妮破口大骂，女孩双眼发红，扒在通风口的手指关节透着青色，她已经瞧见了剧烈运动后约翰已经被血打湿的肩膀，“你是个十足的蠢货！”

约翰轻轻笑起来，握住手里的枪对准裂成蛛网型的玻璃，门外的研究员有人在吼注意实验体，军队已经拿出了机关枪，所有枪声和吼声还有警铃的尖啸混合成一份巨大的无名预兆，门要开了。

“说来你可能不相信，邦妮，但有人对我说过一模一样的话。”

先是震动，一阵没人注意到地震，因为本身这个实验室就在炮火的轰击下震动着，防弹玻璃刺耳的龟裂声和机关枪的开火声混合在一起，还有人们慌乱的叫喊，让约翰想起了他刚逃出孤儿院的十二岁晚上。人类第一次面临无法逆转的灾变，现在已经是十四年后，而这些从未真正直面危难的研究人员和当年无知的人们没有丝毫不同，最后是一阵咯吱咯吱的开裂声，终于有人意识到震动不是来自脚下，而是头顶。他们抬起头，恐慌的眼睛注视着天花板逐渐开裂，然后下陷，像一块烘焙失败的蛋糕整个向中心坍塌，一个巨大的孔洞出现的所有人上方，军队和研究员在石块下尖叫着逃窜。

约翰茫然地看着那个还在烟尘中的空洞，本对准他们的枪口这一瞬间全部转向了那个洞口，但硝烟散去之前，手榴弹和燃烧瓶就已经从烟尘中扔了下来，尘埃混合着燃烧瓶在狭小空间引发了一场粉尘爆炸，手榴弹则是实打实地炸出一地惨叫，约翰被一时间的变化镇在原地，眼见着刚才几乎要了他们命的士兵被这一次坍塌和几颗防不胜防的手榴弹打得毫无还手之力，烟尘后面逐渐显露出两个人影来，端着枪的莎迪和全副武装的查尔斯开始喊他的名字：“约翰！你他妈在哪儿！”

“那是你的……？”邦妮诧异地看向约翰，基兰捂着脸颤声问发生了什么，约翰僵硬地点点头，被突如其来的狂喜冲昏了头脑，他们没有死，莎迪没事，查尔斯也没事，他们找到了他。

“我在这里！”他回过神，冲向门口开始重重捶门，肩膀到胸前的伤口裂开得更多，但此刻那些疼痛似乎不值一提，莎迪听见了他的叫喊，带上查尔斯冲向了门边，“你还好吗？”女人一枪托敲晕两个在门前的士兵，查尔斯打碎了军队架在门前的机关枪，约翰抹了把脸，“操，我还好，你们两个呢？”

“好得不得了。”莎迪低笑一声，“我们得花点时间弄开这门，你找到亚瑟了吗？”

约翰一愣，“你怎么知道我在这里找亚瑟？”

“达奇，”查尔斯脸色阴沉，“他才是亚瑟在这里的原因。”

“……什么？”

“他早就知道亚瑟有抗体，麦卡和他是一伙的，他们当年合伙算计了你和亚瑟，然后用亚瑟交换了范霍恩和黑港监狱的控制权，包括追杀我们的人，一开始就是达奇担心我们撞破事情想用火萤来弄死我们好一石二鸟，不然你以为那条只有你和亚瑟知道的水道怎么会有火萤提前蹲点？”

“……什么？”约翰结结巴巴，像个傻瓜一样只会重复这一句话，莎迪拆掉了门板的最后一点阻挡，打开门示意约翰一行人出来，女人注意到约翰被血浸透的胸口的衬衫皱起了眉，“等我们安全了再说这个，我知道你现在很难接受这一切，约翰，但当务之急是把亚瑟带走，还有把你缝起来。”

邦妮从窗口弹出头，拖着不省人事的亚瑟露出半个身子，查尔斯立刻上去帮忙，在看到亚瑟的模样后皱紧了眉，“我没想到会这么糟糕。”他低声喃喃起来，小心翼翼托住亚瑟上半身，和邦妮一上一下把亚瑟接了下来，女孩背着枪从窗口跳下来，露出了身后瑟瑟发抖的基兰，年轻人缩成一团惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，从左往右把突然出现的莎迪和查尔斯扫视一遍，然后又往通风口里面缩了缩，像只受惊的小水濑。

莎迪望着约翰挑起了一边眉毛，“好吧，谁来给我介绍一下这是谁？”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

如果要问阿比盖尔罗伯茨能排进她人生中最惊吓的事件的话，在被虫草菌感染后的世界和儿子独居的晚上十二点半被敲开大门然后看到六个血糊的人型绝对能算上前三。所以当她的应激反应让她直接一枪打进了面前血糊人型的脚边的时候，这也不全是她的错，四个血糊刺啦的人型齐声尖叫起来，她听出了约翰和邦妮的声音。

“——操，阿比你在干什么！”

“我是约翰！”

阿比盖尔眨了眨眼，愣了一会儿，终于开始攻克应激反应去分辨面前的人影，其中一个捂着胳膊的人抹了把脸，费力把脸从中间那个不省人事的人型的手臂下面露出来。哦，邦妮。

“操。”阿比盖尔第二反应是倒吸一口凉气，“你们还活着？”

“我以为你会更高兴看到我们活着一点，阿比盖尔。”这是约翰，在中间那个不省人事的人型另一边，他摇摇晃晃弯着腰扶住膝盖，大部分的血从胸口一路染到腰间，他跟着阿比盖尔的视线飘到身后，“那个是我的朋友，莎迪和查尔斯，你可以放心相信他们。”

阿比盖尔狐疑点点头，给了约翰一个“我们以后再谈这件事”的眼神，最后看向了邦妮和约翰两个重伤伤员中间那个看起来几乎没人型的人型，苍白干瘪的脸颊，身上层层叠叠的伤痕，尤其是那一道胸口到小腹的长得可怕的缝合伤口，还有密密麻麻的咬痕。

她反应过来了。“他就是……”

“拜托，阿比盖尔，我真的很愿意把我知道的一切故事都分享给你听，但是能让我们进去吗？我觉得我的膝盖撑不住了。”约翰苦笑着说，他是真的撑不住了，带着胸口的撕裂伤从河狸岩的地下医院跑出来还要背着亚瑟，对他的身体已经造成了严重的负担，但一路上他不允许任何人把亚瑟从他身上换下来，不，就算他得累死在路上也绝不会，最后是邦妮提出帮他一起扶着亚瑟才跌跌撞撞走完了最后这段路。

“哦，对。去沙发，杰克在楼上卧室睡觉，你们能在厨房柜子的暗门里找到需要的药品。”阿比盖尔回过神，她匆匆转身打开屋里灯光，约翰喜欢的温暖黄色光芒安静撒在整个小屋里，他扛着亚瑟往沙发上去，只觉得双腿越来越软，阿比盖尔向他伸来一只手，约翰轻轻挥到一边，“我自己来。”他不确定阿比盖尔有没有听到他的声音，只咬着嘴唇决心走完最后几步路程，杰克曾坐在那张奶白色的沙发上认真看书，而现在，天哪，他只希望自己浑身的血不要再毁掉阿比盖尔家里一件家具，杰克很喜欢阿比盖尔钩的百合花沙发套。

“抱歉。”但最后他还是没撑住，约翰只来得及对阿比盖尔虚弱地微笑一下，就跟着亚瑟一头栽了下去。

约翰坐在罗兹的教堂顶上望着隔离区大门的方向，这是整个隔离区最高的建筑，本应作为军队的狙击手驻扎点，但多年前的大雨冲垮了教堂的钟楼，掉下去的大钟阻断了从教堂到楼顶的道路，但仍然留下了给一个营养不良的发育中十三岁男孩的攀爬空间，他们搬到这里的第三天约翰就占据了这个教堂顶作为自己的眺望点，他抱着亚瑟给他带回来的漫画书，小腿一晃一晃。

“约翰？”

他后边没大钟掩埋的楼梯口里传来温和的老者声音，是何西阿，“你在上面吗？”

“嗯。”约翰瓮声瓮气地回应了一声，摊开手让风把面前的漫画哗啦啦吹开，也许他应该更有礼貌和感情地回应何西阿，他一直都对他很好。小小的愧疚感让男孩挠了挠脸。“你怎么知道我在这儿的？”

何西阿笑了起来，听起来松了口气，“亚瑟发现的，你的小小冒险让他气急败坏了好几天。”

约翰皱了皱眉，他一向讨厌亚瑟管东管西的老妈子脾气，而他还以为自己把这里藏得很好。“好吧，”他嘟嘟囔囔，“你来找我干什么？”

“我想知道你在干什么，亚瑟他们都出门去跑活计了，你一个人在这种情况下跑出来很让人担心。”

“……只是无聊。我猜。”他面前的漫画哗啦啦吹到一张举着枪的牛仔对着警官开枪，他身后的马上驮着另一位受伤的牛仔，巨大的文字泡用加粗斜体尖叫着“你背叛了我们”。

“我相信那里的风景一定很让人享受。”

“没错。”

何西阿沉默了一会儿，约翰不讨厌这样的沉默，也不讨厌何西阿，他喜欢老人在他身边以一个安全距离陪伴着他。“……何西阿，我能问一个问题吗？”

“当然。”

约翰小心寻找了一下用词以更清楚的表达自己的意思：“什么是忠诚？”

“这要具体讨论，约翰，你是遇到什么难以抉择的问题了吗？”

“啊，不，”约翰有点不好意思，“只是看了漫画。”

“忠诚不是那些漫画里讲的东西，孩子，那些漫画是灾变前的产物，不适合现在。不是所有为了一个信念走到底的人都叫做忠诚。”

“这就是为什么我们是走私客吗？忠诚之类的……走私客不算忠诚吧？”

“我们终于彼此，就像我忠于贝西，忠于我的家人，亚瑟，达奇，还有你。”

约翰做了个鬼脸，“有点肉麻了，何西阿。” 

“这不叫肉麻，孩子，这是我的信念。”

“达奇他们也是这样想的吗？”约翰嘟囔两声，换来何西阿的呵呵笑声，就是那种如果他们面对面何西阿会用手指敲他脑袋的笑声，“他们当然是，你不必为此不安。”

“不……我没有。”

他指尖下的血管突突跳动着，翻过陈旧书页窸窸窣窣，这个问题他仍然不能理解，何西阿给他的回答像个屁话，他的父母从未忠于他，孤儿院的人们从未忠于他，他想说的并不是这个，他更难以选择出词语问出他最想问的问题：如果我不忠于你们会怎么样呢？

“何西阿，你先回去吧……我一会儿就回去了。”

他翻到漫画的最后一页，那个牛仔杀掉了背叛他和同伴的警长，然后驮着友人走向大西部遥远的夕阳中去，烟尘渐渐掩埋牛仔的身影，最后一格是他为友人竖立的墓碑。何西阿顿了一会儿。

“你能看见他们吗，约翰？”

约翰抬头重新看向隔离区的大门方向，日光仍然灼烧在空中，碧绿藤萝蔓延到每一寸残垣断壁上，倒塌的城市中只有一俩座仍然挺立的白色尖塔，来路上空无一人。

“……我再等一会儿。”

他合上漫画，鲜红的封面上画着背对他的牛仔，头顶用黑色的开裂字体写着标题：忠诚之死？

约翰从床上弹起来，伸手去摸枕头下的枪。

摸了个空。

“醒了？”他还没适应漆黑的房间，身旁漫不经心的语调让他全身紧张起来，直到那人为他打开了灯光，他才意识到他身边守着一个一脸疲惫的额阿比盖尔。女人打了个大呵欠，黑发乱糟糟绑成一团困在后脑，她挠了挠额头，没分给惊魂未定的约翰半个眼神，从床头柜上扔给他一把药和一杯水。  
“吃药，消炎药，止痛药，还有美沙酮，别吃多了，昨晚我给你打了镇定剂，你现在估计脑子还是一片茫然的。”阿比盖尔一脸疲惫，伸了个懒腰就要往外走，“醒了就自己处理后面的事儿，饿了就去厨房，查尔斯睡前炖了鹿肉，现在你还不能洗澡，得等查尔斯起床了再来收拾你，顺便一提小点声，现在凌晨两点半，杰克还在我屋里睡觉。”

约翰没反应过来，“什么……？”

“先吃药。”阿比盖尔回过头来叹了口气，声音也放缓了些，她重新坐回床边，注视着约翰把那一把药吃下肚，然后问他：“你还记得些什么？”

约翰眨了眨眼睛，这是阿比盖尔第二次问他这个问题了，他又欠她一条命。青年对阿比盖尔感激地微笑了一下，“我记得我们从河狸岩跑出来了，然后直接就到了你家，抱歉，我找不到更近的可以相信的地方了，我们几个都不太好，而且亚瑟的状况——”他一下反应过来，几乎又从床上弹了起来，“亚瑟在哪儿？！”

“看来你还没彻底失忆，”阿比盖尔揶揄地说，按住了约翰弹起一半的小腿，“我说了，现在是凌晨两点，杰克邦妮他们都在睡觉，体谅一下你的朋友们不眠不休照顾你付出的精力好吗？你的睡美人早就醒了，说实话，他大概是你们这一群人里全身上下伤口最少的，估计是没那个箱子冻着，你们栽在我沙发上没多久他就醒了。”

“那、那他现在……”约翰结结巴巴，似乎不敢相信这个消息，阿比盖尔贴心地替他补充上最新消息：“他虽然没有伤口，但他的身体状况不好，肌肉萎缩，营养不良，身体仅仅被维持在一个足以维生的水平上，这也是查尔斯这几天顶着风险跑外面打猎的原因，他想来守着你，被查尔斯逼着吃了两碗炖鹿肉之后打发去休息了。”

“哦。”约翰放松下来，又开始为刚才的失态感到一点尴尬，阿比盖尔看穿似的拍了拍他的膝盖，“你可以去看看他，但他这会儿应该也在睡觉，我把阁楼的东西清空了一下，好歹垫出了张床。”

“不用了，”约翰摇头，“我会吵到他的。”那不是实话，更像是某种近乡情怯的恐慌，在河狸岩的逃杀仿佛一团混沌的梦境塞进他脑子里，亚瑟的身体触感几乎像是假的，肾上腺素褪去后一切都变得如此普通，待在一间屋子里，亚瑟就睡在离他不远的房间，他走回十三岁时的童年，却不敢去面对已经改变的一切。

“你早就吵醒我了，马斯顿。”那个仍然带着点沙哑的南方声音随着门被轻轻推开传入他耳朵里，约翰全身都僵硬起来，像是车灯前的小鹿一样瞪大了眼睛。亚瑟裹着外套靠在门边，脸颊消瘦得要命。

阿比盖尔在两人没有看见的地方叹息一声，起身离开了房间，约翰仍然保持着捏着水杯的姿势僵住，但抿紧的双唇开始愈发剧烈的颤抖，亚瑟试探着走近一步，床上的青年一瞬间就把他按进了怀里。

“对不起——亚瑟我应该早点来的，我应该、我应该早点想到的，当时你陪我钓鱼的时候就是被咬了但是你自己把伤口刮掉了对不对，我从来没有想到，我只是，我不知道该怎么办，我没有，对不起，对不起……”眼眶发热，但他哭不出来，眼角干涩得要命，或许是因为最近留了太多血终于把他的眼泪也一起流干了，他怀里的亚瑟不再是那具从柜子里被他扶起来僵硬又冰凉的身体了，他穿着一件过于松垮的衬衫，根根肋骨几乎凸出皮肤，但他摸起来该死的温暖，他还活着。

“嘘……男孩，你不准道歉。”亚瑟抚摸他后脑生长起的发尾，毛毛躁躁的顶着肩膀，约翰往他肩膀上挤，急躁得像是寻求奶娘温暖的奶狗。亚瑟抱住他，肌肉萎缩的手臂撑不起青年沉甸甸的身体，约翰意识到了，急忙撑起身，亚瑟端详他失去的这些年岁里男孩变化的模样，苍白的皮肤，深重的眼圈，脸上增长的皱纹与伤口。还有他在肩膀和胸膛之间的那一枪，他睁开眼第一眼看到一沙发鲜血的时候差点被吓掉半条命。

约翰眼角发红，咬着嘴唇愣是不让自己发出一点声音，他的男孩只用力眨着眼睛，流露着不敢相信这一切的惶恐，他决定凑上前亲吻他，成功让男孩不再沉默下去。

约翰……不再是从前的模样。他能在莎迪和邦妮他们对待约翰的态度上看出来，他们看重他，信任他，服从他，像对待曾经的自己。他说不清那种混合着骄傲与悲伤的情绪算什么，他从没想过让他绝望，也从没想过让他受伤，他曾经一切的努力都是为了保护好约翰，但如今看来他在这一点上彻底失败了。

他记忆里和约翰的亲吻仿佛仍在昨日，他知道这具身体断断续续被进行了数不清的实验，但大部分时候他都没有任何意识，就像他不清楚胸口到小腹的那条伤口到底是怎么来的。但他仍然保留亲吻约翰的记忆，多半急躁又羞涩，带着点快活的年轻气息，他记忆里的约翰是个愚蠢又快活的年轻人，而他只能在这个被他挑开嘴唇的孩子舌尖尝到绝望。

“我没事。”他吻约翰的额头。

“你没事。”他吻约翰的眼皮。

“你做到了。”他吻约翰的嘴唇。

“不。”

约翰睁大了眼睛，他从沙发上弹起来，几乎整个人都开始颤抖。亚瑟却沉默了下去，双手绞紧。

“看着我手里的东西，约翰！”莎迪咬牙低吼，拍出一个录音机和他和查尔斯带走的那个耳麦，录音机里放出麦卡嚣张的笑声，他亲口说出达奇用亚瑟交换了权力，约翰抱住头，“那是达奇。”他咬着牙，他不明白，他想不明白。

“那是达奇。”亚瑟低声说，疲惫止不住的散发，年长的男人向后靠在沙发上，一只手放在胸前那条狭长的伤疤上，“我……那时候就觉得麦卡和达奇走得太近了，但我从没想过，想过会是他。”

“可我……”约翰松开手，他盯着手掌，好像一瞬间不明白这到底是是什么东西，“可他救了我，达奇，他救了我，他打死了那个要杀了我的感染者。”

“他也救了我。”亚瑟望向约翰，年轻人往后缩了一下，我们忠于彼此，何西阿是这样告诉他的，但何西阿早就死了。他突然感到疑惑，被抛弃的不安再次席卷而来，他的父母从未忠于他，何西阿说他们会忠于他，在他身边。但他们同样没有守住这个承诺。或许这样很愚蠢，他已经二十五岁，而不是那个十三岁的，对这个世界本质法则如何毫无概念的小孩，可他仍然会因被抛弃而感到无助，即使他早在五年前就已经被抛弃。

“他还会向我们来的。”莎迪冷静地说，“亚瑟是他权力的包票，但这张票没有了，他会追着你们，追着我们来。”

她没有继续说下去，但其下隐藏的意思已经昭然若揭，你能反抗他吗？你能把自己的枪口对准达奇吗？达奇养大的最忠诚的两个孩子，你们能吗？

约翰摇摇头，“我不知道，”他捏着手指，似乎无意识想把它们绞断，他重复着喃喃，“我不知道。”

他们在阿比盖尔的住处停留了五天，约翰在这五天内每天都跟着查尔斯去打猎，把带回来的兔子鹿肉野猪统统做成炖菜喂进了亚瑟的肚子，倒不是说他有得选，作为一个严格意义上五年来都只靠着葡萄糖点滴维持身体机能的人，他吃的每一顿都像是最后一顿。

莎迪在这五天内和邦妮负责巡逻，自从他们把不远处研究所炸了一个天大窟窿后这里就越来越不安全，阿比盖尔早早打包好家里的东西，从车库里开出了两辆能动的汽车，约翰内疚无比地像阿比盖尔道歉，女人却撇撇嘴，拍了拍约翰肩膀，“你比我强。”女人轻声说，“至少你找回了他。”

第六天的夜半，他们从阿比盖尔的小屋离开，邦妮向西走，她要重回火萤，为他父亲所拥有的的信念继续战斗，在麦克法兰那边仍有一支火萤的部队。查尔斯和他们一起，圣丹尼斯早已经不再安全，他们逃出之后那里被火萤和军队掘地三尺搜了一遍，情况并不明朗。约翰请求阿比盖尔和他们一起。

“你帮了我们这么多，阿比盖尔，这是我欠你的。”

女人笑了起来，“你当然欠我，约翰·马斯顿，但现在还不用你还。等我需要你还债的时候，我会来找你。”她把面前的男孩推到约翰面前，“照顾好他，我还有往事要去弄清楚。”

杰克望着他母亲，女人蹲下身亲吻他，“我发誓我回回到你身边，杰克，我发誓。”

“我知道。你只是去寻找爸爸留下的东西。”男孩拥抱他母亲，“我会一直等你。”

亚瑟从身后握住了约翰的手，他们从前从不如此明显地表达情意，但约翰只是颤抖了一下，没有抽开他的手，莎迪在车里喊他们该走了，查尔斯问我们该往哪儿去。

“黑水区回不去，范霍恩以东全都在追杀我们，火萤不待见咱们，军方天天盯着我们的行踪，还有亚瑟这个行走的香馍馍，”莎迪摇了摇头笑起来。“我们简直就是待宰肥肉。”

“基兰，告诉他们你之前说的那个地方。”约翰坐上车，被查尔斯抢了副驾驶。

“哦哦哦！你们一定会喜欢的！那儿以前是个荒废的牧场，因为地势不好所以一直没人，所以感染者也很少，但是后来已经发展成了一个小型聚集区，我小时候和我爸就住在那里——”

“说重点。”莎迪不耐烦的咂嘴，基兰点头如捣蒜。

“呃、哦，好，那地方叫比彻之愿。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没完结哦！！！！


	13. 13

13

三个月后。

青年端着枪靠在比彻之愿的边界线上，后脚跟磕灭烟头，树梢上一只蓝色的鸟飞过头顶。身后的树影下面慢慢溜出一个人影朝他靠近，他在来人靠得过近的时刻对他举起枪。对方裹在一件松松垮垮的衬衫里，或者说因为太瘦弱而使衬衫看起来松松垮垮，只是一双蓝眼睛精神十足，甚至透出些怒气。约翰愣了一下，放下了枪。

“你应该在屋里休息。”

“而你早就应该轮值完了。”亚瑟不悦地说，他慢悠悠靠过来两步，约翰心虚地移开视线：“你怎么知道我什么时候轮值完？”

“莎迪告诉我的，我去拿药的时候飞鹰让我替他谢谢你，我猜你又替了他的轮班。”亚瑟漫不经心地说，声音平稳，但其下隐藏着约翰不喜欢的冰冷怒气，他防御性后退了一步。亚瑟逼上来，他现在很瘦，约翰却仍然觉得被压制住了。“约翰，你在想什么？”

三个月前他们到达了比彻之愿，这里曾经是一座牧场，配有自己的奶制品加工厂，但当他们来到这里面对铁墙的时候才发现事情和基兰所说并不完全相同。如今这里居住着一支印第安部落以及之后迁徙而来的众多人员，一开始没人愿意迎接他们，直到他们看见了杰克。在这个世界上仍然愿意保护孩童的人太过少见，印第安族长落雨决定接受他们，他们便从此留在了这里。但约翰从不觉得这就是什么完美大结局的开始，不，他不知道从何而来的焦虑每一天都在把他蚕食殆尽。他不喜欢和亚瑟进行这样的对话，他更不擅长这样的对话，他以为可以再推迟一点再来讨论这个问题。

“该死的，亚瑟，”约翰烦躁地揉起后颈，试图让自己声音不那么高亢，“总有人需要盯着这里。”

“而那就该是你？落雨给你们安排了时间表。”亚瑟仍然是那副平静的口气，但嘲讽意味十足，“我以为我们早就治好了你那别扭的自我价值观认同问题。”

“我们”在这个语境下指亚瑟，何西阿和达奇，而约翰并不想在这个时候想起他们中任何一个。

“不是这样。”

“那是怎么回事？”亚瑟试图去碰约翰的脸，他哆嗦一下条件反射般退开，年长男人脸上闪过一瞬失落，约翰觉得心脏被撕裂了。“约翰——”

“闭嘴，亚瑟，就——闭嘴。”他忍不住了，连着压抑了一个月的焦虑和两天没睡的烦躁一瞬间把他击倒，他把枪往亚瑟怀里一掼，双手捏紧了拳头使劲儿提醒自己这是虚弱的亚瑟，“我……”他咬着嘴唇把话吞回去，他不知道该说什么，“我不是十六岁了。”

这回答文不对题，但他只想得到说这个，他自己甚至都搞不明白他到底在躲避什么，这三个月一切都很好，没错，原居民们逐渐开始接纳他们，莎迪和查尔斯甚至赢得了不少好感，亚瑟得到了急需的药物治疗，落雨照顾他身体还特意分配了肉食给他们，而这段时间内这里没有出现过一次外来人闯入的事件。所有人看上去都适应了这样的生活，按时巡逻，吃东西，与人交流，杰克甚至和这里的孩子们建立起了玩伴关系。

但约翰不能。

他失眠，狂躁，每夜忍不住一遍又一遍在比彻之愿的农场边缘游荡，亚瑟没有回到他身边时他只需要客服悲伤和后悔，但现在他感到极度不安。如果自己保护不好他，如果这里又出什么事情，如果达奇找到他们——

他仍然无法完全相信莎迪所说关于达奇的一切，理智上他明白这是事实，但情感上他却无法接受，从前那个搂住他肩膀拥抱他救下他的达奇和这个为了自己利益差点把亚瑟折磨致死的达奇无法合并在一起，他的思绪常在两个割裂的个体间徘徊，他不再是十六岁，无法再把自己藏进亚瑟的大衣底下，无法用沉默解决问题，他无法只是简单的相信某个人再追随他们，他得自己思考这一切，其他人都指望着他。亚瑟指望着他。

“嘿，小狗，停下你脑子里的发动机，我都能看出你思虑过度了。”亚瑟的大手突然把约翰捞进了自己怀里，约翰条件反射要挣扎，但亚瑟那双看似虚弱的枯手此刻却万分有力，铁钳般把约翰摁在他怀里。他只穿了一件衬衫，约翰几乎能感觉到布料下面鲜活的血肉逐渐恢复饱满的声音。

“我没有思虑过度。”约翰虚弱地说，“我只是……我很担心。”

“这就是思虑过度，你知道你从小开始思考一些奇奇怪怪的牛角尖问题的时候就会控制不住咬嘴唇吗？你现在就在咬。”

约翰立刻把牙齿收了回去。

亚瑟叹息一声，他一手搂住约翰，一手放在他后脑安抚狗儿般揉他发尾，“你做得很好了，小狗，你把我救出了那个地方，你找回了查尔斯莎迪还有新的朋友，你发现了当年事情的真相，你识破了达奇的诡计。”

“准确来说，是莎迪发现达奇的诡计的。”约翰闷闷地说，被亚瑟一巴掌呼了脑门，“闭嘴听我说完。”亚瑟说，“你做得很好，小狗，我为你骄傲。”

约翰一瞬间鼻子发酸。他想哭，胸口沉甸甸憋着一大团东西，但他哭不出来，他攥紧亚瑟的衬衣，又怕弄痛了亚瑟。

“你不是十六岁了，约翰，但在我眼里你永远是那个小崽子，你不爱说话，是个蠢货，做事冲动天天等着我给你擦屁股，还爱顶撞何西阿和达奇，本事不怎么样老什么都想插一脚。”约翰颤了一下，“但是你是我见过最忠诚的蠢货，你是我们所有人中坚持到最后的人，是你救了我。我没有那么脆弱，你可以碰我，你也可以依靠我。你不必觉得需要一个人解决这些问题，要是你觉得莎迪会接受你来照顾她的话恐怕她得先揍死你。”亚瑟感受到手掌下男孩的颤抖，男孩，他仍然会不自觉用这个词语来称呼约翰，但他早已在他沉睡的时候独自成长了五年，他说得对，他不是男孩了。

“你可以无法面对达奇，你可以软弱，你可以不知所措，我知道你是多么忠诚的小狗，但我们会在你身边，而我向你发誓我不会再把你留下。”亚瑟去捧约翰的脸，年轻人抗拒抬头，急急忙忙抹脸，于是亚瑟去吻他耳廓，直到那块皮肤彻底发红发烫，他听到男孩嘴里发出的稀碎呜咽。他圈住约翰的腰，想着今晚要把他做到昏过去补觉。

“亚、亚瑟……”约翰全然不知亚瑟脑子里的活动，在他身后犹豫地问，“我算背叛了达奇和何西阿吗？”

“不。”

亚瑟斩钉截铁地说。

约翰的忧虑并非全无预兆。他们定居在比彻之愿的第八个月，周围开始出现军队和猎人们的影子，第九个月时一位来自黑水镇的信使把一份消息送到了约翰手中，信里夹杂着拼写混乱的西班牙语，但意思很清楚：祝贺你救回了亚瑟，约翰。作为道歉礼物我来提醒你们，达奇找到了你们的方位。快跑。

“哈维尔？”

“嗯。”约翰点点头，不会再有其他人了，他把信递给莎迪和亚瑟，“我们得提醒落雨，如果可以我们得尽早离开。”

但外部巡逻的斥候小队赶在他们之前找到了落雨，五人小队三死一伤，唯一一个轻伤的成员在冲进比彻之愿的围墙后便开始大吼：“军队来了！”

他们立刻改变了路线，从走向落雨的帐篷拐向了能战斗的队伍聚集起来的围墙门口，查尔斯蹲下身感受地面的震动，再起身时表情凝重：“还有不到一里。”

“疏散儿童和老人。”落雨从帐篷中扛枪而出，看了一眼约翰这边，表明他知道这件事是为什么发生，“你也去。”他指亚瑟，“他们来就是为了你。”

约翰朝落雨感激地点头，他并无嫌弃亚瑟的意思，这八个月亚瑟已经被养得恢复了七七八八，他也已经能够拿枪战斗，只是如果达奇他们真的是为了亚瑟而来，把他留在这里无疑是亮出一个脆弱的巨大筹码。但亚瑟却坚决摇头拒绝，直接一巴掌又呼到约翰脑袋上，“去什么去，马斯顿，没有我谁知道你那蠢脑袋瓜子能干出什么傻事儿。”

他又低声对落雨说：“我得照看着他。”

约翰在莎迪和查尔斯的笑声中间嗤地红了脸，落雨审视了亚瑟半响才点了点头，“但你先不要让他们发现你。”

“我可以接受这个。”

亚瑟并不愚蠢，他知道如果来人真是达奇的势力，那么必定是为了他而来，无论作为筹码还是战斗力他都应该先隐藏起来。他又拍了拍约翰的肩膀，便跟着疏散的老幼往后面去，走之前把他那把沉甸甸的GM9扔到约翰怀里。

“我以你为傲，小狗。”

事实证明他们的猜想并无错误，只是连约翰也没想过达奇对亚瑟竟然执着至此，不到十分钟围墙外三辆改装过的军队装甲车就已经将枪口对准了他们，约翰毫不怀疑比彻之愿脆弱的水泥围墙在这种火力下坚持不到五分钟。

达奇站在车队前，文质彬彬，风度翩翩。他穿了约翰熟悉的那件老派红色马甲，黑衬衫扣子扣得一丝不苟，精心打理过的胡子在一片枪口中间显得格格不入，他对比彻之愿的大门张开双臂，露出仿佛不过是来迎接一位回头的浪子的神情。

“约翰，亚瑟，我亲爱的孩子们。我相信你们知道我此行的目的。”

约翰对他举起了枪。

“亚瑟可不在这里，达奇。我知道你只想要他的命。”

“你可错怪我了，约翰，我不想要亚瑟命，我也知道他就在这里，你瞧，他绝对不会把你一个人留在这儿面对我。”他仿佛咏叹调中的歌剧演员发出夸张地叹息，不过话说回来，达奇一向喜欢那些玩意儿。“我只希望能对拯救这个世界有一点点帮助……而不是夺走亚瑟的性命，何况之前的五年亚瑟没有死，这次我也不希望那样可怕的命运发生在我的孩子身上。”

“可怕的命运？被你带走比死还可怕。”约翰咬牙切齿，“你没资格决定亚瑟的命运。”

达奇耸耸肩，“我是没有，但这些枪炮和你们这里所有人的命有。亚瑟换你和这里所有人的命，我保证我们和军队还会保证这里今后的所有安全问题，食物供给，干净的水资源，甚至虫草菌血清。”

“你的意思是让这里变成你的势力范围，把所有人变成你的人质，还要把亚瑟交给你。”

“这样说也太残忍了，约翰，即便对你来说。不过是的，把亚瑟交给我，至少这里不会出现流血事件，你我都心知肚明这个地方挡不住装甲车。”达奇看向约翰紧张的神色，又慢悠悠添上一记重击：“况且我恐怕你没有资格决定交不交亚瑟给我，孩子，这里的人知道亚瑟是免疫者吗？”

没人动作，但约翰本能感到比彻之愿这边的人开始骚动起来，免疫者，这个词对所有人被虫草菌威胁的人都是一记响雷，他几乎能听到某些人脑袋里动摇的声音。人类禁不起考验，每个人在如今的世界活下去都有自己的秘密，但他们保存的这个秘密太过重要。落雨知道这点，但当他望过来时，约翰仍然咬牙错开了目光。

“无耻的东西。”莎迪低声咒骂，达奇又继续：“况且你知道我可以做出更多事情，我可以把亚瑟的消息随便送给某个人，比如哈维尔？或者猎人组织，或者随便传递给某些我也不清楚的人，天啊，想象一下那样的场景，你们几个人对抗整个世界吗？到时候就算我也保不住你们。”

约翰被突然击碎，眼前的达奇最终和从前那个值得仰望的守护者彻底割裂开来，他一瞬间感到无所适从的迷惑，因为从前的达奇确确实实拍着何西阿的肩膀对他说过“我们能对抗整个世界”。

“达、亚瑟为你做了一切，达奇，我们为你做了一切。”他声音里有细微的哽咽，“难道这些毫无意义吗。”

达奇盯着约翰的方向沉默了一会儿。

“我们都有自己的活法，孩子。”

“——还是一如既往的口才绝佳，达奇。”

手里的枪突然被人拿走，亚瑟摩根不知道什么时候叼着烟出现在了约翰身边，他穿着蓝衬衫，眼睛微微眯起，在约翰震惊地要把枪抢回去的时候一把推开了年轻人，GM9的枪口对准了自己太阳穴。

“亚瑟！”

“摩根你在干什么！”

亚瑟忽略了身旁人的尖叫，对着达奇气定神闲地开口：“不过你好像搞错了一个问题，达奇，在这里我才是做决定的那个，决定我自己的性命。我记得虫草菌血清只能从活体脑干组织里提取，你猜猜这把枪打出我脑花以后还有多少组织能给你拿去邀功领赏？”

达奇眯起眼睛，“如我所说，亚瑟，我不是来要你的命的，我不过是来做个交易，如果你能跟着我们走，我保证实现我的承诺。”

“是吗？那么这次你打算用谁的名字发誓，何西阿的吗？”

达奇的脸色在何阿西的名字后彻底阴沉下来，亚瑟向前跨步站在围墙上，约翰试图抓住他裤腿，完全没有意识到自己的动作多么无助。

他无法再接受亚瑟摩根这样消失在他眼前了，他无法再容忍自己活下去而失去亚瑟了，他几乎想冲出围墙把亚瑟搂在怀里然后替他抵挡一切伤害，难道这该死的免疫体质是他可以选择的吗？难道是他想要选择的吗！

“那么你的提议是什么，亚瑟？”

约翰在即将冲出围墙前一秒听见了亚瑟的一声轻笑，一如从前的潇洒，“我的提议是抱歉，达奇，我们欠你的命，我和约翰，但我们还清了。”

MG9的子弹下一刻调转枪口，穿过了达奇范德林的脑袋。

亚瑟从前是他们团队中的神枪手，弹无虚发技艺老练，比彻之愿的围墙给了亚瑟从上俯视的绝佳视野，在这个距离范围内他不需要二次确认就知道达奇必死无疑。约翰在枪林弹雨淹没比彻之愿的围墙之前发疯般扑了出去，拦着腰把亚瑟拉回怀里，“你疯了吗！操，摩根你他妈疯了吗！”

他双手发颤摸遍亚瑟全身，没有枪眼儿，没有伤口，他几乎两腿发软要栽下去，约翰马斯顿从不相信上帝，但这一刻他却几乎恨不得跪下来亲吻上帝脚趾。

“你没事。”

“我当然没事，我说过我不会丢下你。”亚瑟捧起约翰恍惚又恐慌的脸细细安抚，年轻人粗糙指尖都因恐惧冰凉。莎迪一肘子拐过来一人来了一下，“拜托你们两个别他妈在这里演泰坦尼克号了，装甲车要撞进来了！”

约翰这才猛然回神，给了亚瑟一个“我们等会儿再说这件事”的眼神就跟着部队往后撤退，他原本还在担心比彻之愿的人或许会为了自己活命把亚瑟卖给达奇，但亚瑟一枪毙了达奇后反倒断掉了这种可能，至少现在他不用担心亚瑟被自己人出卖，所以他们只需要努力活下去。

比彻之愿的围墙在三分钟集火后已然摇摇欲坠，失去战斗能力的人们被落雨发配进了农场地下室躲好，他们被军队围困在这处小小的居留地里，死亡已向他们冲过来。

“你知道，我差点还以为你要跟着达奇那狗东西走了。”莎迪整理身上的子弹时说道，“我还在想你要是敢迈出一步我就要开枪打断你的腿。”

“我说过我不会再丢下约翰了。”亚瑟握紧手里的枪支，在约翰低垂着头时凑过去偷了一个吻。莎迪翻了个白眼，“恶心。”

“说不定是最后一次恶心你了。”约翰咕哝着，把亚瑟往自己身后推。

第四分钟，更加剧烈的枪响在比彻之愿的围墙外响起，但奇怪的是里面掺杂了惨叫和哭嚎。“有人在交战！”查尔斯从前哨口奔来，“不是军队的人！”

第五分钟枪响声开始停息，第六分钟一切终于归于寂静，比彻之愿摇摇欲坠的大门却坚强的挡住了外面的炮火，遥远的呼喊从围墙那边传来。

“有人吗——我们来找约翰马斯顿和亚瑟摩根——喂——”

那个声音有些耳熟，轻快，带着南方口音。约翰脑袋仿佛被重击一般振奋起来，他不顾亚瑟阻拦拔腿冲向门口。

“邦妮！”

围墙外站着全副武装的邦妮和她的小队，三辆轮胎被炸废的装甲车歪歪扭扭倒在地面，女孩背着枪站在其中一辆车顶，“我还担心我们来晚了。”

“你们？”

阿比盖尔从队伍中挤出来，“我希望你们有好好照顾好杰克。”

约翰情不自禁张大了嘴，然后向两个女人扑过去拥抱住她们，“天啊我以为我再也见不到你们了，该死的，邦妮你们怎么会找到这里？阿比盖尔你怎么又和邦妮在一起了？你不是要去找关于你丈夫的那只火萤队伍的事情吗，你不是——”

“慢些老虎，”邦妮热切拍了拍他肩膀，亚瑟和莎迪从比彻之愿的大门后鱼贯而出，前者在看到约翰对两位女士的拥抱后脸色顿黑，但约翰一时没注意到。“阿比半年前就来到了我们的驻地，我们保持了基本交流，所以能够找到对方，我带着我的队伍从原来的火萤退出了，然后我们便计划着来找你们和杰克。一个月前有个军队的信使送了一封信来告诉我们你们的位置，又说达奇已经追到了你们这里来，阿比盖尔不仅担忧杰克还担忧约翰，就拉着我一路赶了过来。”她扫视一圈周围，“看来我们来得正是时候。”

“那个信使送来的信上有西班牙语吗？”

“有。”

约翰忍不住心生感激，“哈维尔。”

“那是谁？”阿比盖尔凑过来问，约翰正要回答，被亚瑟从后面一把捞住了肩膀扯回自己怀里。

“我们有大量的时间来为彼此解释这些问题，女士们。”亚瑟皮笑肉不笑地挑起一边眉毛，不着痕迹地在约翰屁股上狠狠掐了一把。年轻人猛地红了脸。

“现在，不如我们进去说吧？”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了。  
> 因为更新间隔太久，所以希望最后的结尾不会显得过于草率。  
> 我从来都不擅长写长篇文章，更不擅长写长篇结尾。随风而逝是我第二篇完结的长篇，却是第一篇正儿八经故事性为主的长篇，我希望这个故事不是太过愚蠢或者配不上瑟约，希望能带给大家愉快的阅读体验！如果能夸夸我给我一些反馈将是我最大的动力！


End file.
